Strzeż się głupiego wymachiwania różdżką
by akumaNakago
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. Pewnego dnia nauczyciel eliksirów próbuje powstrzymać walkę na korytarzu i dostaje się w krzyżowy ogień klątw. Skutki trafienia kombinacją czarów są opłakane. Jak zareagują na nie obaj panowie Severusa i... Harry Potter?
1. Rozdział pierwszy

_**oryginał:**__ Beware of Foolish Wandwaving_

_**autor: **__Laume_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

Uniosło się sześć różdżek, odezwało się sześć głosów.

Severus Snape jęknął. Zwykle był dumny ze swoich Ślizgonów, ale ta konkretna grupka czasami przywodziła go do rozpaczy. Draco Malfoy i dwóch jego zombie nie wykazywali ŻADNYCH zdolności, przynależnych ich domowi. Gdyby nie wiedział, że to było niemożliwe, Severus założyłby się, że Lucjusz groził Tiarze Przydziału. Albo ją przekupił.

Pośpieszył w kierunku szóstki uczniów z bardzo wymownym wyrazem twarzy, gotowy odebrać Gryfonom każdy punkt, jaki im jeszcze został. W głębi ducha naprawdę nie potrafił winić Pottera. Chłopak rzadko zaczynał konfrontację, a kiedy już tak było, to wyłącznie dlatego, że Draco obrażał jego przyjaciół. Doprawdy, czego Lucjusz uczył syna?...

Widział, jak Minerwa McGonagall pędzi z drugiej strony, ale to on dotarł do dzieciaków pierwszy i wpadł między nie akurat kiedy zaczęły rzucać klątwy.

Nie byłoby tak źle, gdyby jego Ślizgoni używali zaklęć nauczanych w szkole. I gdyby Granger nie była obłędnie pilną uczennicą. Wówczas musiałby się co najwyżej pozbyć paru żenujących efektów ubocznych.

Na jego nieszczęście mało znana mroczna klątwa Dracona w połączeniu z potężnym jasnym zaklęciem Harry'ego i sprawiającym wrażenie archaicznego czarem Hermiony sprawiły, że nazwanie rezultatu "żenującym" byłoby ogromnym niedopowiedzeniem.

Na chwilę stracił przytomność, a kiedy ją odzyskał trójka Gryfonów kucała obok niego. Nad nimi stała Minerwa.

- Budzi się - Granger stwierdziła oczywistość, odwracając się do nauczycielki.

- Uch. Okryj go, Mi - powiedział Weasley z niesmakiem i twarzą równie czerwoną, jak jego włosy.

Za to mina Pottera wyrażała troskę i ciekawość.

- Cześć, malutki - odezwał się łagodnie, podczas gdy reszta zastanawiała się na głos, co powinni teraz zrobić. - Przepraszam, panie profesorze. Nie zamierzaliśmy doprowadzić do czegoś takiego - stwierdził, po czym pogłaskał go po policzku.

Zaraz...

Zmora jego życia pogłaskała go po policzku?

Snape spojrzał na chłopaka groźnie.

- Zabierz rękę, Potter! Gryffindor traci pięćdziesiąt punktów! - zamierzał powiedzieć.

Ku jego przerażeniu jedyne, co wyszło z jego ust, brzmiało mniej więcej jak:

- Agggg Daaaa! WAAAHHHH!

Wtedy zauważył, że wszyscy wkoło byli OGROMNI, a on pływał we własnych szatach. Zaczął się rozglądać, aż wreszcie udało mu się dostrzec jego odbicie w napierśniku jednej ze zbroi.

Pokazywało dziecko, prawdopodobnie nawet nie roczne.

Dopiero wtedy NAPRAWDĘ zaczął zawodzić.

McGonagall przerwała jego protesty, chwytając go pod pachami i podnosząc. Patrzyła na niego ze złością.

- Cisza! To nam niczego nie da! Gdybyś z takim zacięciem nie odbierał punktów Gryffindorowi, nic by się nie stało, ty...

Snape rozkrzyczał się głośniej, sfrustrowany tym, że każdy dźwięk, wydobywający się z jego ust był niezrozumiałym bełkotem. Sprawiała mu ból i był nagi na środku korytarza, przy uczniach, i było mu ZIMNO!

- DOSYĆ!

Rozgniewany młody głos sprawił, że wicedyrektorka i maleńki Mistrz Eliksirów zamknęli buzie.

- Robi mu pani krzywdę, pani profesor. Nie powinna go pani chwytać w ten sposób, to nie była jego wina! Jest teraz tylko małym dzieckiem, trzeba się z nim obchodzić ostrożnie.

Potter? Potter okazywał mu troskę? Było oczywiste, że nastąpił koniec świata, tylko jakimś cudem wszyscy go przegapili.

Najwidoczniej jednak była to prawda, ponieważ zaraz został zabrany z rąk surowej koleżanki i otulony ciepłą szatą. Tuż przy swojej zobaczył twarz Pottera, wyrażającą gniew. Ale nie na niego.

- Zabieram go do dyrektora - powiedział chłopak rozważnie. - Myślę, że musimy znaleźć Malfoya i jego kumpli, żeby się dowiedzieć, jakie zaklęcia rzucili.

Zbyt zaskoczona, aby zareagować, reszta obecnych zaakceptowała przywództwo młodego czarodzieja i posłusznie się rozeszła. Niesiony w objęciach syna swego arcywroga, Severus zaczął się wiercić.

- Potter, postaw mnie. Bo odbiorę punkty. Nadal pamiętam, jak się CHODZI. Więc mnie PUŚĆ!

Ale chłopak tylko wzmocnił chwyt i delikatnie poklepał nauczyciela po pupie - cóż za upokorzenie! - szepcząc uspokajająco. Gryfon znał hasło do gabinetu dyrektora, co rozdrażniło Mistrza Eliksirów, chociaż jednocześnie był za to wdzięczny. Inaczej by nie weszli, bo on sam najwyraźniej stracił głos.

Kiedy weszli go biura, Dumbledore spojrzał na nich z tymi irytującymi iskierkami w oczach.

- Witaj, Harry. Jak mogę ci po... Ojej...

Obiegł biurko i Severus nagle znalazł się pod obserwacją starożytnej Szychy.

- Sądzę, że to nasza wina, panie dyrektorze - przyznał Potter, w którego głosie pobrzmiewała troska. Pewnie bał się kary. - My, Ron, Hermiona i ja, trochę się pokłóciliśmy z Malfoyem. No i zaczęliśmy rzucać na siebie klątwy, i profesor Snape, który chciał nas rozdzielić, znalazł się w samym środku zamieszania. Upadł, a kiedy do niego dotarliśmy, wyglądał właśnie tak!

- Ojejku, to ci dopiero historia. - Dumbledore kiwał głową z taką miną, jakby codziennie widywał nauczycieli zredukowanych do niemowląt. - Czy mógłbyś mi go podać, Harry?

No dobrze. Jeśli miał wybierać między Potterem a Albusem, wolał być trzymany przez swojego mentora. Wyciągnął ręce i czekał, aż Dumbledore wybawi go z objęć ucznia.

Albus zachichotał, wziął dziecko i zaczął je kołysać. Severus zaprotestował z oburzeniem.

- To, że WYGLĄDAM jak dzidziuś, nie znaczy, że nim JESTEM, ty stary dziadzie! Postaw mnie! Natychmiast!

- Och, cichutko, mój mały - zagruchał stary dziad, głaszcząc go po plecach. - Nie awanturuj się tak. Jakoś to rozwiążemy, w ten czy inny sposób.

Harry wyglądał jak kupka nieszczęścia.

- On mnie zabije - wymamrotał.

- Żebyś chciał wiedzieć, Potter - usiłował wywarczeć Snape. Zamiast tego wydał z siebie cichy szloch, który najwyraźniej obudził w Dumbledorze ojcowski zmysł, bo stary czarodziej znowu zaczął go lekko kołysać.

- Jestem pewien, że do tego nie dojdzie. - Dyrektor uśmiechał się łagodnie. - Nie da się ukryć, że członkowie jego własnego domu też w to byli zamieszani.

- Jakbym wystarczająco nie żałował, że ten mały gówniarz trafił do Slytherinu - mruknął Severus, kompletnie ignorując fakt, że jego narzekania brzmiały zupełnie jak kolejne "adadady".

Bycie zaklętym w niemowlę jest zdecydowanie męczące, stwierdził. Głaszcząca go po plecach dłoń była zaskakująco pocieszająca, a kołysanie sprawiało trudności w utrzymaniu otwartych oczu. Ziewnął, potarł powieki piąstkami i wtulił się w brodę. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że gąszcz zarostu może być tak przytulny i tak przyjemnie pachnieć...

Przespał to, co miał do powiedzenia Draco. Kiedy się obudził stała nad nim machająca różdżką Poppy. Instynktownie przekulnął się i spadł z kanapy, na której leżał.

- POMFREY, TY NIEKOMPETENTNA DEBILKO, KTO KŁADZIE DZIECKO NA SOFIE I PCHA MU RÓŻDŻKĘ W TWARZ? - wrzasnął.

- WAAAAAHHHH, WAAAAAHHHHHHHH, WAAAHHHHWAAAHHHWAAAHHH - było tym, co usłyszeli wszyscy poza nim, czyli McGonagall, Dumbledore i sama Pomfrey.

- Och, mój mały skarbie, zrobiłeś sobie krzywdę? - zapytał dyrektor, podnosząc go i przytulając.

Snape z frustracji aż dostał czkawki. Niemożność przekazania tego, co chciał powiedzieć, była okropna. Jeszcze gorsze było, że Albus najwyraźniej też uważał, iż dzieci koniecznie trzeba klepać po pupie. Jak mogli sądzić, że coś takiego go uspokoi?! Czy ICH uspokoiłoby, gdyby ktoś bił ich po tyłkach?

Wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że położył głowę na ramieniu dyrektora i ssał kciuk. Niezwłocznie wyszarpnął go z ust, zastanawiając się, jak to się stało.

- Z tego, co wyjawili mi pan Malfoy i panna Granger, wynika, że spowodowała to kombinacja ich czarów - powiedziała pielęgniarka. - Filius poszukuje kontr zaklęcia, ale to może potrwać, sytuacja jest w końcu niecodzienna. Razem z Vector musi dokonać precyzyjnych obliczeń, nawet jeśli znajdzie remedium, zanim będzie można je rzucić. Może w międzyczasie powinniśmy go umieścić na oddziale urazów pozaklęciowych w Mungu?

Snape uznał, że to zapewne byłoby dla niego najlepsze. Utrzymałoby go to z daleka od wścibskich oczu. Z drugiej strony nie chciał zostać zamknięty samotnie w szpitalu i z całą pewnością nie zamierzał opuszczać tych silnych rąk, które go trzymały.

Dlatego zrobił jedyną rzecz, jaka przyszła mu do głowy. Ze wszystkich sił uczepił się szat Albusa i zaczął wrzeszczeć, że NIE uda się do Świętego Munga, że jest DOROSŁY, więc oni NIE MAJĄ PRAWA zmusić go do tego, skoro on tego nie chce.

Tym razem - chociaż Mistrz Eliksirów nie miał złudzeń, że nie zrozumieli ani słowa z tego, co powiedział - Dumbledore przynajmniej pojął sens.

- Nie sądzę, aby Severus miał ochotę tam iść - stwierdził spokojnie. - Ferie gwiazdkowe zaczynają się jutro, a ja obiecałem Harry'emu, że nie będzie musiał na ich czas wrócić do Dursleyów; może zostać tutaj, nawet jeżeli spośród personelu tylko ja będę w zamku podczas świąt. Jest jedynym uczniem, który zostaje, i widział już Severusa w jego obecnej... postaci. Nie będzie żadnego problemu.

- Panna Granger powiedziała mi, z jakiego powodu zaczęli się bić - poinformowała ich McGonagall, patrząc na uspokajające się maleństwo w ramionach Albusa. - Najwyraźniej pan Malfoy zrobił kilka zjadliwych uwag, dotyczących rodziców pana Pottera... czy raczej ich braku. Pan Potter nie reagował dopóki pan Malfoy nie stwierdził, że Weasleyowie zajęli się nim tylko z powodu jego pieniędzy. Panowie Potter i Weasley zdenerwowali się i zaczęli krzyczeć. Potem sięgnęli po różdżki, przy czym - z tego, co zrozumiałam - pierwszy uzbroił się pan Malfoy.

Śmiało mogło to tak wyglądać, dumał Severus, bezmyślnie wiążący brodę w supełki. Bez wątpienia było to w stylu Dracona.

- Zabrałam po dwadzieścia punktów każdemu z uczestników bijatyki - kontynuowała nauczycielka transmutacji. - Ale skoro nie zamierzali doprowadzić do tego - wskazała bawiące się dziecko - nie miałam serca odjąć im punktów i za to. Całej szóstce kazałam również napisać wypracowanie o możliwych przyczynach tego stanu rzeczy oraz o tym, dlaczego powinni uważać, jakiego rodzaju zaklęcia rzucane są równocześnie. Znając metody badawcze panny Granger, może nawet wyjdzie z tego coś pożytecznego.

Dumbledore przytaknął.

- Dobry pomysł, Minerwo. Cóż, Poppy, skoro uważasz, że Severusowi nic nie jest, poza samym zdziecięceniem...

- Jest niedożywiony, Albusie - przerwała mu pielęgniarka poważnie. - Wiesz przecież, że w dzieciństwie był co najmniej zaniedbywany. Widać teraz, że zaczęło się to bardzo wcześnie, a zaklęcie cofnęło go do stanu, w którym był, kiedy miał dziesięć miesięcy. Przekażę skrzatom recepturę przygotowaną specjalnie dla takich przypadków. Będzie to musiał zażywać trzy razy dziennie. Poza tym będzie zapewne jadł różne papki. Podawaj mu małe porcje, ale często. Żadnych innych negatywnych skutków zdziecięcenia nie zauważyłam.

- To dobrze. - Dyrektor wydawał się zadowolony. - Minerwo, mogłabyś przysłać tu Harry'ego? Ktoś będzie musiał kupić rzeczy dla dziecka, a skoro to po części jego wina, to równie dobrze właśnie on może to zrobić.

O NIE! Każą mu nosić kolory Gryffindoru, spać w czerwono-złotej kołysce i bawić się zniczem!

Życie stanie się piekłem...

**KONIEC  
****rozdziału pierwszego**


	2. Rozdział drugi

_**oryginał:**__ Beware of Foolish Wandwaving_

_**autor: **__Laume_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

- PUŚĆ MNIE! NIE RÓB TEGO! NIE, DYREKTORZE! NIEEEEEEEE!

Mistrz Eliksirów wierzgał, krzyczał i walczył ile sił w dziesięciomiesięcznym ciałku, doprowadzając Dumbledore'a do rozpaczy.

- Severusie, dziecko, uspokój się! Jak mam ci założyć pieluszkę, skoro wciąż mnie kopiesz!

Wiekowy czarodziej był kompletnie zagubiony. Malec cały czas się awanturował, marszcząc czerwoną z gniewu twarzyczkę.

Snape zamilkł na moment, poirytowany płynącymi po policzkach łzami.

- Proszę, Albusie, zostaw mi choć trochę godności. Nie chcę być goły i nie chcę, abyś zakładał mi pieluszkę. Proszę. Błagam cię!

Niestety, Dumbledore nie pojął z tego nic, poza tym, że chłopczyk trochę przycichł. Skorzystał więc z okazji i szybko go położył.

Leżąc sztywno z zamkniętymi oczkami i rączkami zaciśniętymi w piąstki, Severus przegrał ostatnią bitwę o resztki dumy. Pocieszał się myślą, że przynajmniej to był Albus. Mogło być przecież znacznie gorzej. To mogła być Minerwa. Albo Poppy. Albo - niech Merlin broni! - Potter.

W tej samej chwili rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. O wilku mowa...

- Ach, Harry. Mam do ciebie prośbę - powiedział starszy pan radośnie. - Ponieważ jesteśmy jedynymi czarodziejami, którzy zostają na czas Świąt w szkole, będziemy musieli zająć się Severusem. Proszę, tutaj masz przepustkę do Hogsmeade. Weź ze sobą Severusa, bo nie mam pojęcia, jak duże ubrania powinieneś mu kupić. Wróćcie na kolację.

Harry stał w milczeniu, z przepustką w ręce.

- Dyrektorze?

- Tak, mój chłopcze? Masz jakiś problem?

- Proszę pana... Co właściwie mam robić w Hogsmeade ze Snape'em?

- Profesorem Snape'em... chociaż teraz właściwie Severusem.

- Profesor Snape jest całkiem odpowiedni - warknął maleńki Mistrz Eliksirów z twarzą wciąż lekko czerwoną i mokrą od łez. - Nie chcę, aby Potter się ze mną spoufalał, wielkie dzięki.

- To nie brzmi, jakby był zbyt szczęśliwy, że pójdzie ze mną... - próbował wycofać się Gryfon, widząc, że gaworzeniu nie towarzyszył nawet najbledszy uśmiech.

- Nonsens! Jest niemowlakiem, wkrótce się przyzwyczai. Potrzebuje ubrań, pieluszek i wszystkiego, co potrzebne jest maleństwu w jego wieku.

- Nie zamierzam fundować sobie śmieci, które kupi Potter - ostrzegł nauczyciel, próbując tym razem zawrzeć w swoich "agugugu" odpowiednie uczucia.

- Nie byłem latem u Gringotta, nie mam za dużo pieniędzy. - Harry wpatrywał się we własne stopy.

Potter myślał, że będzie musiał sfinansować sprawunki? Niby sprawiedliwe, a jednak dziwne.

Snape siedział spokojnie na kolanach dyrektora, przyglądając się uczniowi uważnie.

- Nie ty będziesz za to płacił, Harry - uspokoił go uśmiechnięty Dumbledore. - Ja pokryję koszty. Nie byłoby słuszne, gdybyśmy odciągnęli te wydatki z konta Severusa. Szkoła niby ma fundusz na pokrycie strat powstałych na skutek wypadków, ale przekonanie członków rady, aby użyli go na zakup dziecięcych ubranek, byłoby trudne i czasochłonne. Pod tym względem bardzo przypominają Ministerstwo. - Podał Gryfonowi niemowlę owinięte w pelerynę. - Uważaj na niego, nie chcemy kolejnych incydentów.

Harry skinął głową, po czym zabrał nieporuszające się dziecko. Tuż przed szkołą czekała na niego miła niespodzianka w postaci powozu zaprzężonego w testrale.

Trzymany przez ucznia na biodrze Severus westchnął cierpiętniczo. Nienawidził być noszony. Dlaczego ludzie po prostu nie pozwolili mu CHODZIĆ?

Potter wsiadł do powozu i posadził sobie Mistrza Eliksirów na kolanach, najwyraźniej po to, aby mógł wyglądać przez okno. Głupi chłopak. Widywał te okolice dużo wcześniej, niż Potter się urodził.

- Zdaje się, że siedzimy w tym razem, hm? - powiedział Gryfon, delikatnie głaszcząc malca po włosach. - Przynajmniej dopóki znowu nie urośniesz.

Severus spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem. Czyżby Potter wiedział, że nauczyciel zachował umysł dorosłego? Jednak nie - chłopak mówił do niego, bo nie chciał paplać po dziecięcemu, jak to z uporem maniaka robił Albus. Niech go za to Merlin błogosławi!

- Nie martw się, nie ubiorę cię na czerwono i złoto - mówił uczeń dalej. - Nie kupię ci niczego, co ci się nie spodoba, obiecuję. Nie wiem, czy będziesz to pamiętał... mam nadzieję, że nie... ale i tak będziesz sfrustrowany, że byłeś zupełnie bezradny.

- Jakbyś zgadł - potwierdził Mistrz Eliksirów zrzędliwie, totalnie zaskoczony znalezieniem zrozumienia tam, gdzie się go najmniej spodziewał.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Nie rób tego w obecności dziewczyn - poradził z powagą. - Kiedy gaworzysz i jednocześnie marszczysz brwi, wyglądasz niesamowicie słodko. Będą się nad tobą rozpływać z zachwytu, a Colin zrobi ci nieprzeliczoną liczbę zdjęć. Twoje dorosłe ja tego nie przeżyje.

Oczywiście Severus musiał zmarszczyć brwi na tę myśl.

Wysiadłszy z powozu na rogatkach Hogsmeade, Gryfon na powrót usadowił nadąsanego malucha na biodrze.

- Najpierw spacerówka - mruknął. - Może i jesteś mały, ale nie mam zamiaru nosić cię po całej wsi.

Dwadzieścia minut później znacznie szczęśliwszy Mistrz Eliksirów siedział przypięty w wózku.

- Nareszcie ktoś się zorientował, że mogę siedzieć i nie muszę być wszędzie noszony!

- Ojej, jaki on uroczy! - zachwyciła się ekspedientka. - Przystojny z ciebie młodzieniec, prawda?

Irytująca baba. Może powinien spróbować ją o tym poinformować. W końcu jego język doszedł do porozumienia z umysłem, pozwalając mu na wymówienie krótkiego: "Padaj!"

Kobieta natychmiast wyprostowała się i odwróciła do Harry'ego.

- Czy on właśnie powiedział to, co myślę, że powiedział?

- Tak, o ile myśli pani, że powiedział: "Spadaj" - odparł nastolatek beznamiętnie, wypisując polecenie wypłaty należności z konta Dumbledore'a. Chwilę później pośpiesznie wychodził ze sklepu, pchając spacerówkę z chichoczącym niemowlakiem.

- W porządku... Ubranka, pieluszki, butelki i inne rzeczy dla dziecka... i jeszcze zabawki.

Z przedmiotami użytku codziennego nie było problemów. Pozostały ubranka oraz zabawki.

Severus z niepokojem przyglądał się Harry'emu grzebiącemu wśród wieszaków.

- O, jest.

Cóż, rzeczywiście nie było to czerwono-złote. Było jaskrawożółte. Hufflepuff? MUSIAŁ jasno dać do zrozumienia, że nie zamierza nosić również barw Puchonów.

- UAAAAAAA!

- Rozumiem, że to znaczy "nie" - mruknął Gryfon, po czym odwiesił ciuszek na miejsce.

Niebieskie.

- UAAAAAAA!

Bordowe.

- UAAAAAAA!

- Muszę się z tobą zgodzić - przyznał chłopak smutno. - Tylko pani Weasley lubi bordowy.

Mistrz Eliksirów wyciągnął chudą rączkę i chwycił jeden ze strojów. Harry pokręcił głową.

- Nie będziesz chodził w czerni. Proszę.

Miękkie, srebrzyste wdzianko z krótką, zieloną szatą. Doskonale. Osobiście raczej nie wybrałby śpiochów, ale pewnie i tak nie mieli zamiaru kupić mu butów, a nie lubił, gdy marzły mu stopy.

Nastolatek odetchnął z ulgą, nie słysząc płaczu dziecka, i dodał ubranko do zakupów. Wyszukał kilka innych kompletów w kolorach Slytherinu, pajacyki, skarpetki i ciepło podbitą zieloną kurteczkę. Zapłacił, po czym poszedł z zakupami i malcem do łazienki, gdzie uwolnił Mistrza Eliksirów z powijaków i zaczął go ubierać.

- Pozwalam ci na to tylko dlatego, że nie chcę cierpieć nagi, owinięty jedynie w pelerynę, dłużej niż to konieczne, Potter - ostrzegł.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niego przyjaźnie, biorąc gaworzenie za dowód na to, że maleństwo lubi go coraz bardziej.

- Mam w tym wprawę - zwierzył się Gryfon. - Dursleyowie wynajmowali mnie jako nianię młodemu małżeństwu, kiedy miałem jakieś dziesięć lat. Na początku ich synek miał sześć miesięcy, był trochę mniejszy niż ty teraz. Fajnie było, chociaż wuj Vernon i ciotka Petunia zabierali wszystkie pieniądze, które zarobiłem. Nauczyłem go pluć; umiesz to już?

Potter sam się o to prosił. Naprawdę. Nawet Albus nie mógłby temu zaprzeczyć. Napluł mu więc prosto w twarz, spodziewając się, że chłopak będzie wrzeszczał z obrzydzeniem.

Zamiast tego on się roześmiał. Roześmiał się! Czy życie mogło się stać jeszcze bardziej niesprawiedliwe?

- Chodź, kupimy ci trochę zabawek i wrócimy do zamku. Pewnie niedługo będziesz musiał podrzemać.

- Ja nie DRZEMIĘ - stwierdził Severus z oburzeniem. Uznał, że kiedy zorientują się, że on wcale nie potrzebował pieluszek, drzemek albo butelek, dadzą mu wreszcie spokój. Będzie musiał przecierpieć jeszcze tylko kilka godzin.

Na końcu wstąpili po łóżeczko, które po zakupie zmniejszyli, i wrócili do Hogwartu.

- No cóż - podsumował nauczyciel - mogło być znacznie gorzej. Przynajmniej jakieś resztki twojego mózgu nadal prawidłowo funkcjonują, Potter.

Gdyby młody czarodziej zrozumiał dziecięcą paplaninę, prawdopodobnie by zemdlał.

*******

- Ach, Harry. Jak poszło, mój chłopcze?

- W porządku, proszę pana. Mamy wszystko myślę jednak, że profesor jest zmęczony. Niech pan spojrzy.

Wcale nie był zmęczony! No dobrze, może tarł piąstkami oczy i ssał kciuk, ale przecież był DOROSŁY. Nie potrzebował drzemek, tylko przyjemnego spaceru i niskiego stołu na swój kociołek...

Jakoś w czasie jego rozmyślań Albus wziął go na ręce, a potem zaczął huśtać, nucąc kołysankę.

Jak ŚMIAŁ ten staruch przytulać go, jakby był jego dziadkiem!

- A-by - zaprotestował sennie.

Dyrektor był zachwycony ponad wszelkie wyobrażenie.

- Pamięta, jak mam na imię!

Już go to nie obchodziło. Westchnął głęboko i przylgnął do piersi mentora. Potem zamknął oczy. Jego oddech stawał się coraz dłuższy i spokojniejszy...

- Czy profesor Flitwick wie już coś więcej na temat kontrzaklęcia, panie dyrektorze? - spytał Harry cicho.

- Przykro mi to mówić, ale nie. Chociaż jeśli mam być szczery, nie jestem pewien, czy to aż tak bardzo źle. Młody pan Malfoy niewątpliwie zdążył poinformować swojego ojca o ostatnich wydarzeniach, co oznacza, że Voldemort też już wie. Jak długo nie zdołamy znaleźć remedium albo nie dostarczy go Tom, Severus przynajmniej nie będzie mógł zostać wezwany. Pozwólmy mu się nacieszyć tym chwilowym wytchnieniem.

Nastolatek wzdrygnął się.

- Ale jeśli Voldemort zna przeciwzaklęcie i przekona się, że nam nie udaje się cofnąć klątwy, może zechcieć go porwać i samemu to zrobić.

- To prawda. - Dumbledore właśnie głaskał maleńki nos. - Będziemy musieli być bardzo ostrożni. Tom będzie się spodziewał, że będziemy chronić Severusa, bo nie wiemy, że Severus dla niego szpieguje. Zobacz, on teraz nie ma Mrocznego Znaku, widzisz?

Nawet pogrążony we śnie Mistrz Eliksirów próbował zabrać lewą rękę, gdy poczuł, że odsłonięto mu przedramię. Zapłakał w proteście, obudziwszy się na chwilę. Zaraz został jednak położony do nowej kołyski i okryty cudownie miękkimi kocami. Dochodząc do wniosku, że tę jedną część dzieciństwa MÓGŁBY zaakceptować, zakończył pierwszy dzień odmłodnienia spokojną drzemką.

**KONIEC  
****rozdziału drugiego**

* * *

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze:_

_**Dancie7**__ Rzeczywiście, to fanfiction może być miłą odmianą, bo faktycznie częściej można się spotkać z odmłodzonym Harrym. Ale nie wśród tekstów Laume - ona zdziecinnia raczej Severusa. W bardzo różny sposób, jak spróbuję moim drogim Czytelnikom pokazać z biegiem czasu. Najzabawniejsze w tym konkretnym opowiadaniu jest właśnie to, że Mistrz Eliksirów pozostaje świadomy tego, co się z nim dzieje, ale niestety dorosły umysł nie potrafi zmusić do posłuszeństwa niemowlęcego ciałka, które zwykle zachowuje się nie tak, jak Snape by chciał. W mojej opinii "Strzeż się głupiego wymachiwania różdżką" jest bardzo ciepłym, zabawnym tekstem, takim trochę rozczulającym, chociaż pojawi się w nim i odrobina napięcia._

_**zmorze90**__ Miło mi widzieć, że ktoś zwraca uwagę również na błędy i niedociągnięcia. Zaraz poprawię pierwszy rozdział. Cieszę się też, że początek spodobał Ci się na tyle, że czekasz na ciąg dalszy. Nie tylko zresztą tego fanfika, prawda? ;-)_


	3. Rozdział trzeci

_Bardzo przepraszam za opóźnienie - niestety ostatnie dni kwietnia bywają dla księgowych swoistym koszmarem. Stąd przesunięcia we wszystkich tłumaczeniach. Mam nadzieję, że wybaczycie. I że dobrze będziecie się bawić przy kolejnym rozdziale "Strzeż się głupiego wymachiwania różdżką"._

_**

* * *

**_

**oryginał:** _Beware of Foolish Wandwaving_

_**autor: **__Laume_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

Drewniane pręty.

Wspaniale.

Włożyli go do łóżeczka, z którego nie potrafił wyjść. Ściągnął z siebie koce, zastanawiając się, dlaczego czuje wilgoć i zimno. Kiedy zrozumiał, co się stało, zbladł jak ściana. Jak... JAK on mógł... zmoczyć pieluszkę? Jak mógł nie zauważyć, że musi skorzystać z łazienki? Nerwowo złapał za pręty i zdołał niezdarnie podciągnąć się na nogi. Problem w tym, że, jak się okazało, w ogóle nie umiał chodzić. Nie potrafił złapać równowagi. Z czego jasno wynikało, że wydostanie się z łóżeczka było niemożliwe.

Nagle ugięły się pod nim nogi i upadł na przemoczoną pieluszkę. Od razu spostrzegł, że określenie "mokra" było dla niej sporym niedopowiedzeniem. O, Merlinie, to się nie dzieje! To się nie może dziać. Dlaczego to okropne ciało nie chce go słuchać, dlaczego wciąż musi go upokarzać?

Kołysał się w przód i w tył, czując się dogłębnie nieszczęśliwy. Nie był świadom łez, które płynęły z jego oczu.

W takim stanie zastał go Albus... prawie godzinę później.

- Severusie? O co chodzi?

Nachylił się nad łóżeczkiem i natychmiast poczuł problem nosem. Zapłakane dziecko było przemoczone i zmarznięte.

- Och, kochanie. - Wyjął malca, po czym owinął go w jeden z najmniej wilgotnych koców. - Wszystko jest w porządku, nie płacz. Urządzimy ci przyjemną, ciepłą kąpiel i od razu będziesz czysty.

Severus był zbyt wstrząśnięty, żeby go to obeszło. Bez słowa skargi pozwolił dyrektorowi rozebrać się i zdjąć brudną pieluszkę. Starał się nie patrzeć na siwowłosego czarodzieja w obawie, że jego zdradzieckie ciało zawiedzie go kolejny raz i zacznie szlochać. Delikatne ręce uniosły go, a potem włożyły do ciepłej wody. Zimno, które przenikało go całego, powoli się z niego wysączyło.

- Tak lepiej, hm? - Dumbledore łagodnie przechylił go do tyłu, podtrzymując za plecami jedną ręką, podczas gdy drugą mył mu włosy. - Kto jest moim słoneczkiem, hm?

- Przestań gadać bzdury, Albusie - polecił ze zmęczeniem, ten jeden raz ignorując gaworzenie, w które zmieniały się jego słowa.

Skrzywił się, kiedy został wyjęty z wody; było zimno. Ale chwilę później był już suchy i owiniętym w miękki ręcznik.

- Poszukajmy ci jakichś ubrań w tych, które wczoraj kupił Harry. - Zaniósł dziecko z powrotem do sypialni i położył je na swoim wielkim łożu.

- Na Merlina, Albusie, gdy już odzyskam swoje ciało warto będzie przyznać się, że przez cały ten czas zachowałem dorosły umysł, choćby tylko po to, aby do końca życia przypominać ci, że wpuściłeś mnie do swojego łóżka - stwierdził Mistrz Eliksirów z rozbawieniem.

Niestety Dumbledore zrozumiał tylko "A-by" i mnóstwo słodko brzmiącego gaworzenia, co automatycznie uruchomiło w nim pierwiastek ojcowski i, ku jego przerażeniu, skazało Severusa na długotrwałe przytulanie.

*******

Nieco później pojawił się Harry.

- Ach, tu jesteś - stwierdził dyrektor odkrywczo, podając malca Gryfonowi. - Wykąpałem go i ubrałem, ale trzeba go jeszcze nakarmić.

- Oczywiście - potwierdził chłopiec. Posadził sobie dziecko na biodrze, po czym zaczął grzebać wśród rzeczy, które kupił dzień wcześniej. - O, tu jest. - Wydobył butelkę i miseczkę z wymalowaną na niej kaczuszką. - Chcesz z butelki czy wolisz owsiankę?

- On ma dziesięć miesięcy, Harry! - zrugał go Dumbledore. - Skąd ma znać różnicę?

Ale nastolatek nie słuchał.

No cóż, karmienie przez Pottera było okropne samo w sobie, skoro jednak mógł wybierać... Wyciągnął rękę i złapał miseczkę.

- Czyli owsianka. - Gryfon uśmiechnął się krzywo na widok zaskoczenia malującego się na twarzy dyrektora.

Podniósł niemowlę, posadził na wysokim, dziecięcym krześle i przypiął pasami. Całe szczęście, bo kiedy tylko Mistrz Eliksirów próbował wstać czy się poruszyć, okazywało się, że ma problemy z utrzymaniem równowagi. W między czasie podekscytowany skrzat, ten mający obsesję na punkcie Pottera - Molly? nie, to był "on"... Zgredek - napełnił miseczkę niedoprawioną owsianką.

No trudno. Lepsze to niż nic.

- Sam się mogę nakarmić, Potter - próbował warknąć, kiedy bachor trzymał łyżkę przy jego ustach. Chciał ją złapać, lecz jego plany udaremniła ręka, która złapała go za ramię.

- Przykro mi, ale nie możesz jeszcze jeść sam. Nie chcemy, aby pokój dyrektora cały był w owsiance, prawda? Powiem ci coś: lancz zjemy w kuchni i poproszę skrzaty, żeby dały nam do dyspozycji takie miejsce, które potem będzie łatwo posprzątać.

Jak ŚMIAŁ ten chłopak! Sugerować, że jest jakimś... jakimś... MALUCHEM, który nie potrafi się sam nakarmić!

- Tysiąc punktów traci hmpfrf... - Potter przerwał mu, wtykając łyżkę z owsianką w usta.

Właściwie nie smakowała tak źle, jak wyglądała. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że umierał z głodu. Przełknął i niecierpliwie otworzył usta po kolejną porcję. Zignorował chichot Gryfona, skupiwszy się na śniadaniu.

Lepiej niech się Filius pośpieszy z tym pieprzonym kontrzaklęciem.

*******

- M-m-m-mój p-panie?

- Tak, Lucjuszu?

- Mój panie, błagam o wybaczenie, ale mój syn przekazał mi... wieści.

- Dobre czy złe?

Jego podwładny był nieco zmieszany.

- N-nie jestem pewny, mój panie. Złe, jak sądzę.

- To co się stało?

- Cho... chodzi o Snape'a, panie. Draco mówi, że Potter i jego przyjaciele wdali się w bójkę, a kiedy Snape próbował im przeszkodzić, trafiło go jednocześnie kilka czarów, które zmieniły go w niemowlę.

- W niemowlę? - Voldemort siedział jak skamieniały. - Mój Mistrz Eliksirów jest śliniącym się dzieciakiem?

- Zgodnie z tym, co twierdzi Draco, tak, mój panie. W tej chwili opiekuje się nim Dumbledore. Szukają przeciwzaklęcia.

- Aha. Nigdy nie słyszałem, Lucjuszu, o zaklęciu, które miałoby podobny efekt, nawet rzucone równocześnie z innymi. Jest kilka starożytnych klątw, mogących działać w ten sposób, ale jedyne kopie ksiąg, gdzie można o nich przeczytać, znajdują się w bibliotece Blacków, mojej, twojej i Snape'a. Z kim właściwie bił się Potter?

Malfoy wzdrygnął się i skulił nieco.

- Z Draconem, panie...

Voldemort przewrócił oczami, co wyglądało szczególnie nieprzyjemnie przy tych jego czerwonych, wąskich tęczówkach.

- Powinienem był wiedzieć. No dobrze. Bello, Rabastanie, Narcyzo - znajdźcie kontrzaklęcie. Lucjuszu, zabierz Snape'a z Hogwartu.

- Panie?

Czarny Pan warknął niecierpliwie.

- Daj spokój, Lucjuszu, to tylko niemowlę. Chyba nawet TY poradzisz sobie z takim maluchem?

W głębi ducha Malfoy pomyślał, że prawdopodobnie bardziej nadawał się do radzenia sobie z dziećmi niż Voldemort, jednak zbyt cenił własne życie, aby wyrazić to na głos.

*******

Severus siedział na podłodze w biurze i obserwował, jak Gryfon wypakowuje różne przedmioty.

- Najgorsze jest to, że nie mam pojęcia, co to za zabawki i do czego służą, więc będziemy musieli eksperymentować, dobrze?

- Naprawdę, Potter, myślałem, że krewni kupowali ci wszystko, o czym tylko zamarzyłeś - zakpił nauczyciel.

Harry rozpakował jedno z zawiniątek.

- Ach. Ciekawe, po co to jest?

Trzymał w rękach kwadratowe pudełko z kilkoma otworami. Do kompletu należały również niewielkie klocki o różnych kształtach i rozmiarach.

- Na litość Merlina, Potter, daj mi to.

Przyciągnął do siebie pudełko, złapał jeden z klocków i znalazł odpowiedni otwór. Włożenie klocka do pudełka nie było już tak łatwe, bo palce nie chciały z nim współpracować, ale jakoś sobie poradził.

- Aha! Wspaniale! - Nastolatek uśmiechnął się i odwrócił do pozostałych paczek.

O-ou... Co ten bachor znowu wymyślił?

Chwilę później zobaczył przed sobą mały, plastikowy kociołek i kilka sporych pojemników. Wydawało się, że zawierają proszek w różnych kolorach, lecz nie było możliwości, aby je otworzyć.

- Wiem, że nie można tego porównać z twoją dorosłą pracą, ale pomyślałem sobie, że taki mistrz, jak ty, musiał urodzić się z tą zdolnością.

Severus niepewnie podniósł pojemnik i potrząsnął nim. Nieco proszku wysypało się do kociołka.

- No, Potter, chodź, to się zabawimy. - Uśmiechnął się z wyższością. - Takie eliksiry bardziej odpowiadają twojemu poziomowi. Powinienem dać tobie taki zestaw, żebyś miał co robić na lekcjach.

Harry podniósł figurkę smoka.

- Nie miałem zabawek - powiedział cicho. - Byłoby miło...

Nie miał zabawek? Niemożliwe, Potter po prostu starał się zdobyć jego sympatię. Z drugiej strony jednak nie mógł wiedzieć, że Mistrz Eliksirów go rozumie. Nie było więc sensu kłamać. No cóż, prawdopodobnie źle go zrozumiał i tyle.

- Dudley dostał trzydzieści dziewięć prezentów na jedenaste urodziny - mówił dalej Gryfon leżący na dywanie i bawiący się zabawkami dla niemowlaków. Tak, ale ON miał trzydzieści siedem lat i też się bawił zabawkami dla niemowląt.

- Kiedy za pierwszym razem dostałem prezent gwiazdkowy, było cudownie. - Bachor był coraz bardziej rozmarzony. W jego wieku. - To były moje pierwsze święta tu, w Hogwarcie. Pani Weasley zrobiła mi mój pierwszy sweter. - Spojrzał na Snape'a i uśmiechnął się. - Gdybyś był teraz dorosły, uznałbyś, że kłamię, aby być w centrum zainteresowania. No trudno. Wolisz spać z pluszowym misiem czy z pluszowym jednorożcem?

Bawili się długo. A właściwie to Potter się bawił. Severus jedynie testował zabawki, żeby Gryfon ich nie zniszczył.

W końcu zaczął ziewać i trzeć oczy.

- Czas na lancz i drzemkę - stwierdził chłopak, podnosząc dziecko.

Razem dołączyli do Dumbledore'a, który właśnie skończył z poranną robotą papierkową.

- Ach, Harry. Jak poszło?

- Bardzo dobrze, proszę pana. Jest słodkim maluchem. Jednak teraz musi zjeść lancz i przespać się.

Papka, którą dostał tym razem, też nie była zła, lecz Severus naprawdę pragnął czegoś bardziej STAŁEGO. Płyny go nudziły, o ile nie zawierały alkoholu, a wątpił, żeby mu dali coś w tym rodzaju.

- Przewinę go tylko i położę do łóżka - powiedział nastolatek, gdy skończyli jeść.

Potter? Ma go przewinąć i położyć do łóżka? To było tak niewłaściwe, że brakowało słów, aby to opisać. No, może jedno było...

- WAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Nikogo by nie zdziwiło, gdyby wszystkie skrzaty w kuchni ogłuchły od tego wrzasku.

- Aby! - Łkał Mistrz Eliksirów. - Aby!

- Chyba chce, żeby pan to zrobił - zrozumiał Gryfon. - Proszę.

Dumbledore przejął go od chłopca i przytulił, delikatnie klepiąc po plecach.

- Już, już, malutki, nie trzeba się tak przejmować. Czas na drzemkę, mój słodki.

Wkrótce znów leżał w kołysce, otulony kocami i bezwiednie ssący kciuk. Wszyscy trzej nieświadomi byli listu, który do nich zmierzał.

Coś paskudnego tam nadchodziło...*

* * *

**KONIEC  
****rozdziału trzeciego**

* * *

* Coś paskudnego tam nadchodziło - za polskim tytułem filmu na podstawie książki Reya Bradbury'ego; klasyka horroru

* * *

_Za komentarze serdecznie dziękuję:_

_**Dancie7**__ Fakt, __jeszcze__ nikt nie wie, że w ciele niemowlaka skrywa się dorosły umysł. A co chce zrobić Voldemort, widać po tym rozdziale. O skutkach nie wspomnę - sami zobaczycie za czas niedługi._

_**insomni**__ Cieszę się, że podobają Ci się teksty, które tłumaczę, oraz te, które piszę. Cieszę się też, że należysz do osób, które swoje zdanie wyrażają w komentarzach. Dzięki nim i tłumaczowi, i pisarzowi bardziej się chce. Nawet, jeśli czasem nie może._

_**T.E.D.S.**__ Hm... Nie sądzę, aby Dunka (Laume, o ile wiem, jest z Danii) znała fanfik Toroj, który chyba nie jest nawet przetłumaczony na angielski... Co do pisania o starzeniu się - to bez wątpienia jest jakiś pomysł, jednak dzieci zawsze były doskonałym źródłem rozbawienia i wzruszeń, znacznie lepszym, niż ludzie starsi. Przypuszczam, że to dlatego całkiem sporo jest potterowskich fików o odmładzaniu, a nie spotkałam jeszcze żadnego o postarzaniu się. Nawet zastanawiałam się po Twoim komentarzu, jak mogłoby wyglądać coś podobnego, ale na żaden pomysł nie wpadłam. Może kiedyś... Ach, oczywiście cieszę się bardzo, że ten fanfik Ci się podoba. Lubię opowiadania Laume - co chyba widać - i zapewniam, że "Strzeż się głupiego wymachiwania różdżką" nie jest jej ostatnim tekstem, który tłumaczę, ani nawet ostatnim o odmłodzeniu Severusa. Ona ma kilka innych fików o podobnej tematyce na swoim koncie, co ciekawe: za każdym razem zupełnie innych._

_**Parricidzie**__ Bardzo mi miło, że opowiadanie przypadło Ci do gustu. Staram się tłumaczyć i publikować tak często, jak mogę, ale niestety czasami mogą się zdarzyć różne "wypadki przy pracy", które, mam nadzieję, wybaczycie mi. Niestety, Parricido, nie mam gg, nigdy nie miałam i nie zamierzam mieć. Ale możesz się ze mną kontaktować chociażby za pośrednictwem PMek na forum Dolina Rivendell (tutaj nie można podawać linków, więc radzę po prostu wpisać w Google "Dolina Rivendell forum" - to będzie pierwszy link od góry); jestem tam jako Nakago, jak wszędzie, gdzie mogę (tutaj ten nick najwidoczniej już jest wykorzystany, dlatego musiałam dodać "akuma" na początku). To tak a propos komentarza pod "Pierwszym szlabanem Harry'ego", na który odpowiem dopiero pod pierwszym rozdziałem "Nowego domu Harry'ego", a do zamieszczenia go trochę jednak czasu jeszcze minie ;-)._

_**Akame**__ Owszem, owszem, Severus zrobi coś, co definitywnie da jego opiekunom do myślenia - coś więcej, niż samo sięganie po czarne ubrania czy bawienie się dziecięcym zestawem warzelniczym. Tekst jest całkiem zabawny, prawda? A jednocześnie taki ciepły, prawie rodzinny. Z drugiej strony nie chciałabym się znaleźć w skórze Snape'a: to musi być naprawdę straszne dla tak szanującego się człowieka. Gdyby chociaż nie miał swojego umysłu..._

_Pozdrawiam serdecznie i ze szczerego serca dziękuję Wam raz jeszcze. To naprawdę krzepiące, kiedy Czytelnicy zamieszczają komentarze. Praca włożona w tłumaczenie lub pisanie jakimś cudem nabiera większego sensu._


	4. Rozdział czwarty

_**oryginał:**__Beware of Foolish Wandwaving__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Laume__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

**--------------------------------**

Rozdział czwarty

**--------------------------------**

* * *

Albus obserwował, jak Harry i Severus bawią się klockami, siedząc na podłodze w jego gabinecie. Zabawa polegała na tym, że nastolatek budował wieże, a Mistrz Eliksirów je burzył. Uśmiechnął się.

- NIE, Potter, ani chwili dłużej NIE MAM ZAMIARU patrzeć na gryfońskie barwy!

Chłopak wciąż układał złote i czerwone klocki jedne na drugich, próbując zmusić go do przyłączenia się do tej głupiej zabawy dla małych dzieci. Poirytowany nauczyciel po raz kolejny spróbował przewrócić budowlę. Chwilę później z satysfakcją przyglądał się spadającym klockom.

Przyleciała sowa. Severus nie zwrócił na nią uwagi, bo codziennie w gabinecie pojawiały się dziesiątki tych ptaków, a on właśnie starał się nie dopuścić, aby Potter znowu odbudował wieżę.

- Dziwne - mruknął Dumbledore.

"Co niby jest dziwne?" - zastanowił się Mistrz Eliksirów.

- Co jest dziwne, panie dyrektorze? - spytał Harry.

- Rada nadzorcza zamierza się spotkać i chce to zrobić w Hogwarcie. Zwykle nie ma posiedzeń w czasie przerw świątecznych. Nie mogę im odmówić.

- A powinien pan? - zdziwił się Gryfon. - Czy to źle, że się tu spotkają?

- Nie, jeśli się dobrze orientuję. Lecz mimo wszystko jest to dość osobliwy zbieg okoliczności. - Podniósł Severusa. - Za to tobie, mój chłopcze, potrzeba odrobiny świeżego powietrza. - Wpatrywał się w jego twarz z wyraźnym rozrzewnieniem.

Albus miał bzika na jego punkcie. Doprawdy, nie można było tego inaczej nazwać. Albus uwielbiał chodzić wkoło niego, brać go na ręce, cicho do niego mówić, gaworzyć, kołysać go. Drażniło go to i wprawiało w zakłopotanie, i jakaś jego część miała ogromną ochotę wziąć i wyskoczyć z objęć starego. Ale inna jego część lubowała się w tym poczuciu, że ktoś go chciał, uwielbiał, troszczył się o niego.

Bzdura. Nie mógł ulegać takim uczuciom. Dumbledore najwidoczniej po prostu lubił niemowlęta. Wszak o dorosłego Severusa nigdy nie dbał.

Ta myśl napełniła go strachem. A jeśli dyrektor wcale nie zamierza przywrócić mu lat, bo woli go jako dziecko? Nie, potrzebował przecież szpiega. Lecz taka szansa nigdy się nie powtórzy - co będzie, jeżeli uzna, że mógłby "zresocjalizować" Snape'a, zmuszając go do ponownego dorośnięcia? Być może wcale NIE CHCIAŁ powrotu dorosłego Mistrza Eliksirów?...

Co by zrobił, gdyby kiedykolwiek dowiedział się, że jego ukochane maleństwo tylko ciałem jest dzieckiem?

- No cóż, cała grupa pojawi się dziś popołudniu, podczas drzemki Severusa, więc jeśli tylko ty, Harry, zejdziesz im z oczu, wszystko powinno być w porządku - stwierdził dyrektor, podrzucając niemowlę.

*******

Po krótkim spacerze błoniami Harry był przy chatce Hagrida. Gajowy większość czasu spędzał w Zakazanym Lesie, kiedy szkoła była nieczynna, ale jego dom zawsze był otwarty; kto wie, może nawet Kieł tam będzie.

Głos, który nagle usłyszał, kompletnie go zaskoczył.

- _Imperio_!

Z wytrzeszczonymi oczyma przekradł się dokoła chałupki, aż zobaczył Lucjusza Malfoya, który właśnie rzucił Niewybaczalne na jednego z członków rady.

- Przynieś mi tu Snape'a - rozkazał Śmierciożerca. - To dziesięciomiesięczny chłopiec, jest prawdopodobnie w komnatach dyrektora. Nie wracaj bez niego.

Mężczyzna o pustych oczach odszedł bez słowa.

Harry'ego swędziały ręce, żeby dobyć różdżki i przekląć Malfoya raz a dobrze, wiedział jednak, że za dużo by w ten sposób ryzykował. Ukradkiem przedostał się w poza zasięg wzroku starszego czarodzieja, po czym popędził z powrotem do zamku. Musiał się upewnić, że Severus jest bezpieczny, oraz ostrzec Dumbledore'a.

*******

Severus z szeroko otwartymi oczami leżał w łóżeczku. Albus wcale się o niego nie troszczył - a on prawie wpadł w tę pułapkę. Albusa obchodziło wyłącznie dziecko, którym on się teraz wydawał być, podobnie zresztą jak Pottera.

Tylko że po Potterze spodziewał się czegoś podobnego. Aczkolwiek był przyjemnie zaskoczony postawą Gryfona. Żadnych gróźb, nawet kiedy byli sami. Chłopak dobrze się nim opiekował i okazywał mu szacunek, którego Mistrz Eliksirów nigdy nie doczekał się jako dorosły. Albo może nigdy go nie zauważył.

Gdyby miał pozostać niemowlęciem, byłoby okropnie. Co prawda powoli zaczynał przezwyciężać zakłopotanie, odczuwane gdy Albus przewijał go lub kąpał, ale nadal było mu wstyd i niczego więcej nie pragnął, jak odzyskać kontrolę nad swoim ciałem. To całe przytulanie i... cóż, rozpieszczanie wcale nie było takie złe, jeśli miał być szczery. Ponieważ żaden z jego opiekunów nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że Severus zachował dorosły umysł, to mógł sobie pozwolić na czucie przyjemności, płynącej z odrobiny ciepła, jakiego nie zaznał w dotychczasowym życiu.

Lecz to wszystko było kłamstwem. Dumbledore nie przytulał go i nie troszczył się o niego dlatego, że go kochał. Robił to, bo lubił niemowlęta. Lub też może miał nadzieję, że dzięki temu Mistrz Eliksirów stanie się lepszym człowiekiem. Byłby bardzo rozczarowany, gdyby dowiedział się, że dorosła osobowość Snape'a cały czas była na miejscu. Merlinie, on sam nigdy nie będzie wystarczająco dobry, prawda?

Rozzłoszczony własnymi łzami, Severus ułożył w stertę pluszowe zabawki, które dostał od Albusa. Potem podciągnął się przy pomocy szczebelków do pozycji stojącej i wspiął się na stosik maskotek. Z pewnym trudem zdołał przełożyć nogę za brzeg łóżeczka. Przekulnął ciało przez krawędź, trzymając się obiema rękoma, aż przeniesiony na zewnątrz środek ciężkości spowodował, że całe ciało spadło, zawisając tylko dzięki uściskowi małych dłoni. Puścił się po chwili i wylądował na pieluszce.

W końcu ta piekielna rzecz na coś się przydała!

O chodzeniu nie było mowy - nieważne jak się starał, nie potrafił utrzymać równowagi. Ciało było za małe i miało zupełnie inne proporcje. Więc zdecydował się na raczkowanie.

Opuścił gabinet dyrektora, zadowolony, że nie trzeba było podawać hasła, aby z niego WYJŚĆ, po czym popełzał korytarzem.

Dokąd miał iść? Na zewnątrz? Ale tam nic nie było. Nie mógł raczkować całą drogę na Spinner's End. Zatem do lochów. Tam się będzie mógł ukryć, dopóki nie rozwiąże problemów z chodzeniem i magią.

Cholernie twarde te kamienie. Czemu nikt nie pomyślał, żeby wyłożyć wszystkie podłogi dywanami? Skały raniły jego dłonie i kolana. Zatrzymał się na chwilę.

Wtedy bardziej poczuł niż zobaczył cień, który na niego padł. Zaczął raczkować jak najprędzej mógł, ale wkrótce i tak został podniesiony z posadzki. Krzyknął, lecz usta zasłaniała mu ręka nie pozwalająca na wydanie jakiegokolwiek dźwięku. Jego małe ciało nie było w stanie walczyć z silnymi ramionami.

Las. Ktoś go zabierał do Zakazanego Lasu! Przynajmniej centaury nie skrzywdzą dziecka, ale inne stworzenia MOGĄ. Dla akromantul stanowiłby przyjemną przekąskę.

- Ach, a więc udało ci się - powiedział bardzo znajomy głos. - Dobrze. Daj mi go. - Został przekazany Lucjuszowi. - Możesz mi się jeszcze przydać, więc tym razem unikniesz śmierci - stwierdził Śmierciożerca łaskawie. Pozostawił mężczyznę, nie dając mu dalszych rozkazów, i aportował się z dzieckiem.

*******

O Merlinie. Ni mniej, ni więcej, tylko cholerna sala tronowa Czarnego Pana. I zgromadzenie wszystkich możliwych Śmierciożerców.

- Lucjuszu Malfoyu! Powinieneś wiedzieć, jak należy trzymać niemowlę!

Teraz, gdy o tym wspomniała, zauważył, że Lucjusz rzeczywiście trzymał go raczej niezręcznie. Zakwilił. Narcyza podbiegła do nich i odebrała go z rąk męża.

- Czy niczego cię nie nauczyłam, kiedy Draco był mały? - skrzyczała go. - Nawet Bella wiedziała, jak sobie z nim radzić, gdy miał miesiąc.

Jej siostra skinęła głową i podeszła bliżej, przyglądając mu się z ciekawością.

- Ojej, kto by pomyślał, że Snape będzie takim słodkim maleństwem?

Kompletnie ogłupiały Lucjusz po prostu tam stał.

- Och, tak, jest kochany - zagruchała Narcyza. Merlinie. Te kobiety były gorsze niż Albus. Ale Albus nie miał nawet w przybliżeniu tak przyjemnych piersi. A jego głowa nigdy wcześniej nie była w tak bliskim sąsiedztwie kuszącego ciała pani Malfoy.

Cóż... mógł się przynajmniej tym cieszyć, póki miał okazję.

Wtuliwszy się w kobietę jeszcze bardziej, obserwując jej szaloną siostrę wielkimi, czarnymi oczyma, Severus zastanawiał się, co się będzie działo dalej. Glizdogon powolutku przysunął się bliżej i zaproponował mu małego wypchanego węża, którego Mistrz Eliksirów łaskawie przyjął. Od razu zebrała się przy nim spora grupa Śmierciożerców, gaworząc do niego z zapałem. Zachichotał, umościł się wygodnie na piersiach Narcyzy, pociągnął Lucjusza za włosy i "przypadkowo" trafił Glizdogona pięścią w oko.

Voldemort przyglądał się tym występom z mieszaniną rozbawienia i odrazy.

- DOŚĆ! - syknął. - Narcyzo, podaj mi dziecko!

Kobieta mocniej go objęła.

- Nie zamierzasz zrobić mu krzywdy, prawda?

Czarny Pan przewrócił oczami.

- Podaj mi go.

Bellatriks przyłączyła się do siostry.

- Jest teraz taki słodki. Nie możemy go zatrzymać?

- NIE! Nie, nie, nie! - rozhisteryzował się wężowaty. - Za chwilę znowu będzie normalny. Lucjuszu, przygotuj zaklęcie. Narcyzo, oddaj mi go. Już.

Kiedy przekazywali go sobie z rąk do rąk, Severus zastanawiał się, czy się nie rozpłakać. Na Voldemorta nie podziałałoby to za dobrze, ale z pewnością obudziłoby obronne instynkty w Narcyzie i Bellatriks. A pan Malfoy nie sprzeciwiłby się żonie. Nigdy.

- Teraz Lucjusz będzie pracować nad zaklęciem, a my wrócimy do naszych spraw.

To, co się miało stać, nie mogło być prawdą. Dobrze, że wkoło nie było kamer. Ale i tak musiałby pozabijać wszystkich obecnych.

Siedział NA KOLANACH Czarnego Pana. W jego objęciach.

Severus spojrzał w górę. Czarny Pan spojrzał w dół.

Teraz albo nigdy. Przy żadnej innej okazji coś takiego nie uszłoby mu płazem.

Splunął Voldemortowi prosto w twarz, jak wcześniej Potterowi.

W komnacie zapanowała głucha cisza.

- Narcyzo... - odezwał się wężowaty ze spokojem.

- Tak, mój panie? - Głos kobiety brzmiał odrobinę nerwowo.

- Myślę, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli go weźmiesz.

- Tak, mój panie. - Pośpiesznie zabrała dziecko z jego ramion.

Severus w duchu wyszczerzył zęby.

- To gdzie my byliśmy? Ach tak. Sprawa Pottera.

Pottera?

- Jak wiecie, zaproponowałem Potterowi, aby się do mnie przyłączył, kiedy miał jedenaście lat. Odmówił.

Oczywiście. Dobry Gryfoński Złoty Chłopiec.

- Teraz jednak, kiedy kilkakrotnie musiał wracać do tego pełnego przemocy domu, może jest gotowy zmienić zdanie. Mógł zgorzknieć. Podobno ludzie łatwo gorzknieją, kiedy dowiadują się, że ich połamanym kościom łatwo można było zapobiec.

Nad Potterem się znęcano?

Nagle wszystko nabrało sensu. Chudy chłopiec, zachowujący się poza szkołą jak dorosły, ta kwestia z zabawkami, opieka nad dziećmi i konieczność oddawania wszystkich pieniędzy na dom, kiedy ma się dziesięć lat...

Nad Potterem się znęcano.

- Czy poszerzymy ofertę w jakiś sposób, mój panie? - zainteresowała się Bellatriks.

- Tak. Muszę tylko pomyśleć, w jakim stopniu. Nie mogę nawet dotknąć chłopaka w domu jego krewnych. Krew go tam chroni.

Wątpił w to. Tarcze ochronne związane z krwią były potężne, lecz miały swoje słabe strony. Chociaż Dursleyowie zapewnili Harry'emu dach nad głową, nie dali mu "domu" w pełnym znaczeniu tego słowa. Nie należał do rodziny. To z pewnością osłabiło zaklęcia. W połączeniu z faktem, że Czarny Pan użył krwi Pottera przy rytuale wskrzeszenia, dawało to właściwie pewność, że Voldemort nie miałby najmniejszego problemu z wejściem do domu na Privet Drive, gdyby tylko mu się zachciało.

Na szczęście był on, podobnie jak Albus, święcie przekonany o niezawodności tych tarcz.

Dobrze, że Lucjusz wkrótce na powrót go zmieni. Będzie musiał sprawdzić zabezpieczenia, a potem rzuci Dumbledore'owi w twarz dowody na to, że chłopcu będzie znacznie lepiej gdzie indziej.

O wilku mowa...

Wrócił Lucjusz, trzymający w ręce książkę i roztaczający wokół atmosferę przesadnej pewności siebie, co powiedziało Mistrzowi Eliksirów, że tak naprawdę starszy czarodziej czuł się bardzo niepewnie. Po prostu wspaniale.

- Posadź go na podłodze, Cyziu - polecił.

Severus siedział cicho, z zamkniętymi oczyma.

Zaklęcie. No dalej, zaklęcie. Co powstrzymywało Lucjusza?

Uderzyło w niego coś ciepłego i mrowiącego, a chwilę później komnatę wypełniły westchnienia i jęki.

- Nie rosnę. Dlaczego nie rosnę? Co poszło źle? - kwilenie nadal dziesięciomiesięcznego Snape'a rozniosło się echem po pomieszczeniu.

- Przepraszam, mój panie, przepraszam! Sam czar powinien był zostać zniesiony przez to zaklęcie, ale kombinacja z innymi klątwami musiała go w jakiś sposób zmienić!

- Czy nikt tego nie potrafi naprawić? - syknął poirytowany Voldemort.

Lucjusz skulił się na podłodze.

- Tylko Filius Flitwick ma jakieś szanse, panie, ponieważ ma i zdolności, i dostęp do informacji.

- Dobrze. Odeślijcie go więc z powrotem i niech ten stary głupiec poruszy niebo i ziemię, żeby go z tego wyleczyć.

Narcyza i Bellatriks wyglądały na nieco zawiedzione tym rozkazem.

Severus wiercił się w uścisku Malfoya i płakał.

- Nie, nie, nie chcę wracać do Hogwartu! Puść mnie w tej chwili, Lucjuszu!

Nic nie pomogło. Śmierciożerca aportował ich obu do Zakazanego Lasu, zostawił na stopniach chatki Hagrida i uciekł najszybciej jak mógł.

* * *

**--------------------------------------**

KONIEC  
rozdziału czwartego

**--------------------------------------**

* * *

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednimi rozdziałami. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk Review this Story / Chapter - wystarczy go nadusić, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i nadusić przycisk pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy._

_**Lear92**__ Cieszę się, że moje tłumaczenia przypadły Ci do gustu. Z lekkością stylu miewam jednak niejakie problemy, a wybieram do przekładów teksty, które sama z jakichś powodów lubię. Najchętniej przetłumaczyłabym wszystko, co przeczytałam po angielsku i mi się spodobało, ale jest tego tak dużo, że zabrałoby mi to - i pewnie zabierze - wiele lat. Pierwsze próby tłumaczenia zazwyczaj są bardzo kulawe, wiem to również po sobie. Dlatego radziłabym Ci, żebyś się nie zrażała i tłumaczyła dalej, szczególnie że to tylko dla zabawy. Wyłącznie dzięki tłumaczeniu kolejnych tekstów tłumacz radzi sobie coraz lepiej; no dobrze, praca nad językiem - i obcym, i własnym - też ma tu znaczenie, ale to definitywnie praktyka czyni mistrza. Jako radę mogę Ci tylko napisać to, co mi kiedyś napisała moja beta: nigdy nie tłumacz dosłownie. Przeczytaj zdanie albo wręcz cały akapit i zastanów się, jak byś to sama napisała po polsku. Po czym tak to właśnie napisz. Po pierwszych "wpadkach" tłumaczę w ten sposób i jest znacznie lepiej. Nie doskonale, ale przynajmniej o niebo lepiej._

_**Akame**__ Ja również uważam, że Laume ma niesamowite poczucie humoru. Jest zresztą wszechstronna, bo pisze też teksty poważne, wręcz angstowe, i są one moim zdaniem równie dobre. Bardzo dziękuję Ci za miłe słowa odnośnie jakości przekładu - staram się. Jak widzisz w czwartym rozdziale wyszło na jaw całkiem sporo kwestii, w tym ta, jak wyglądają Śmierciożercy w towarzystwie nadmiernie inteligentnego i podejrzanie złośliwego dziesięciomiesięcznego niemowlaka oraz jak na "przygarnięciu" mocno nieletniego Severusa wyszedł sam Voldemort. Aż się dziwię, że zdołał zachować taki spokój... Ja także współczuję Mistrzowi Eliksirów, ale jak mówi przysłowie nie ma tego złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło - i ta sytuacja nie jest wyjątkiem. W rezultacie wszyscy na tym zyskają, więc co to jest, te kilka upokorzeń... ;-)_

_**T.E.D.S.**__ Oczywiście masz rację; tak to jest, jak się tłumaczy na szybko i publikuje niemalże bez zastanowienia. Za co przepraszam, ale przy takiej liczbie tłumaczonych tekstów dość trudno jest o czas na "odleżenie" przekładu (nawet jeśli się spóźniam z kolejnymi rozdziałami). Poprawiłam; bardzo dziękuję za zwrócenie uwagi. Mam nadzieję, że "ŁAAAAA!" może być. "Testowanie zabawek" jest zaczerpnięte z oryginału - może powinnam była inaczej to przełożyć, ale o to chyba autorce chodziło. Rozumiem z tego, że Severus sprawdzał - i pokazywał Harry'emu - jak działają zabawki, żeby Gryfon nie robił tego na własną rękę i ich przy tym nie zniszczył._

_**Parricida**__ Ha, bo ja w ogóle wiele tekstów tłumaczę. Pełne zestawienie jest w moim tutejszym profilu, wraz z linkami do oryginałów i profili autorów, na wypadek gdyby ktoś chciał przeczytać anglojęzyczną wersję. Językiem obcym definitywnie nie władam doskonale, przy tłumaczeniach posiłkuję się słownikami i nie wiem, czy dogadałabym się z Brytyjczykiem lub Amerykaninem. Ale dzięki tłumaczeniom fanfików sporo też się uczę, więc ma to dużo dobrych stron. Przyjemne (nie tylko dla mnie ;-)) z pożytecznym._

_**catgirl534**__ Słodki Sevuś, nieprawdaż? I jeszcze te jego przemyślenia przy tym... Przykro mi, że znowu spóźniłam się z kolejnym rozdziałem, ale czasem tak bywa. Niby mam urlop, niby nie muszę siedzieć nad księgami, jednak z drugiej strony w czasie urlopu chciałoby się trochę odpocząć, pospacerować po plaży albo lesie (tak, jestem nad morzem obecnie, po raz pierwszy od nie wiem ilu lat), coś zobaczyć, pooddychać jodem. Dlatego mimo wolnego czasu tłumaczę ostatnio raczej niewiele. To się pewnie zmieni, jak wrócę do pracy, zasiądę przy swoim komputerze i dam się wciągnąć w internet na następne kilka miesięcy. Będziecie się cieszyć, co? ;-)_

_**Anula93**__ Wiesz, gdyby nie komentarz T.E.D.S. po drugim rozdziale, to kompletnie nie pamiętałabym o "Kołach czasu" Toroj. Ale rzeczywiście, jest fanfik z podobnym wątkiem również w polskim fandomie. Nawet wcześniejszy, tyle że niezakończony. Nie pamiętam już nawet, jak tam jest poprowadzona narracja... Laume chyba wszystkie (a przynajmniej wszystkie jakie znam) teksty o odmładzaniu ma takie, że odmłodzony zostaje Severus, chociaż teoretycznie więcej jest w fandomie fików o odmłodzonym Harrym (jak na złość ja ich znam akurat mniej); ona ma słabość do Severusa, do czego zresztą przyznaje się bez bicia w swoim profilu. Ja też. Tyle że ja nie mam w dorobku tylu tekstów z Severusem... Link do oryginału, jak już wiesz, podałam - tam, gdzie mogłam, czyli w moim profilu. Z jakiegoś powodu nie można na tej stronie podawać linków w treści opowiadań; nie rozumiem, dlaczego, ale tak jest: wszelkie adresy na różne strony są skracane albo wręcz wycinane przy publikacji. pozostaje więc tylko zamieszczanie linków w profilu. O, wiem, będę o tym informować! To chyba dobra myśl... Zacznę od tego rozdziału, potem (może) uzupełnię te opublikowane wcześniej. Dzięki wielkie za poddanie pomysłu ;-)._


	5. Rozdział piąty

_**oryginał: **__Beware of Foolish Wandwaving__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Laume__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

**----------------------------**

Rozdział piąty

**----------------------------**

* * *

Harry biegł w stronę zamku, chcąc znaleźć dyrektora. Dlaczego, och dlaczego ten koszmarny człowiek koniecznie musiał wymyślać hasła będące nazwami słodyczy? Nawet będąc się pod działaniem _Imperiusa_ większość częstych bywalców Hogwartu świetnie wiedziała, że wystarczy przeczytać listę towarów z magazynów Miodowego Królestwa, aby dostać się do gabinetu Dumbledore'a.

Z poślizgiem wpadł do Wielkiej Sali, zatrzymał się i zastanowił. Dyrektor... Spotkanie rady! Pobiegł dalej.

W tym czasie Albus siedział w pomieszczeniu, gdzie zebrali się radni, i słuchał uwag wstępnych. Nagle w ramach wiszącego w sali portretu pojawił się Everard; przedstawiona na obrazie postać rzuciła mu pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenie.

- Dyrektorze, koniecznie musi pan wrócić do swojego gabinetu. Dilys przysięga, że widziała, jak pana podopieczny opuszcza komnatę, a ona rzadko się myli.

- Ale jak? Nie rozumiem, jak mógł... Zaraz to sprawdzę, Everardzie, dziękuję. Proszę o wybaczenie, panowie. - Skłonił się radzie przepraszająco. - Muszę natychmiast zająć się tą sprawą.

Harry pędził korytarzem, nie zwracając uwagi na okrzyki mijanych portretów. Nie zwalniając skręcił w boczną odnogę i wpadł prosto na Dumbledore'a.

- Panie dyrektorze... - wydyszał. - Severus...

- Właśnie idę sprawdzić, co u niego.

- Panie dyrektorze, na jednego z radnych został rzucony _Imperius_ i ten człowiek dostał rozkaz porwania Severusa.

Dumbledore zatrzymał się i wlepił wzrok w chłopca na kilka sekund, przyjmując do wiadomości usłyszaną informację. W końcu oprzytomniał.

- Do mojego gabinetu. Harry. Biegiem!

Dotarli do komnaty na wieży w rekordowym czasie. Dyrektor zajrzał do swoich prywatnych komnat i zbladł.

- Nie ma go, Harry! Musimy przeszukać zamek.

Stanęli przed gargoilami i rozejrzeli się z namysłem.

- Może najpierw sprawdzimy ten korytarz - wskazał Harry. - Prowadzi do wieży Gryffindoru, gdzie mam mapę szkoły.

Kierując się ku dormitoriom Gryfonów, nadal nie słuchali wołania dobiegającego z obrazów. Rozglądali się uważnie, ale po niemowlęciu nie było ani śladu. Gdy dotarli do wieży, Harry wbiegł do swojej sypialni i wydobył z kufra Mapę Huncwotów. Przyjrzeli się jej razem.

- Merlinie, nie, on już go ma! - krzyknął chłopiec z przerażeniem. - Musimy się pospieszyć, dyrektorze!

Lata uciekania przed Dudleyem i jego gangiem sprawiły, że Harry był niezwykle szybki. Popędził ku wrotom zamku, mając Dumbledore'a tuż za plecami.

Mimo to przybyli za późno. Nawet nie usłyszeli odgłosu towarzyszącego deportacji, znaleźli jedynie mężczyznę o szklanym spojrzeniu, stojącego bezczynnie i gapiącego się w pustkę. Albus z całej siły rzucił na niego _Finite_.

Tylko dzięki temu zdołał opanować pełne wściekłości wycie.

*******

- Nie potrafiłem się temu oprzeć, przepraszam! Nie wiem, dlaczego pan Malfoy pragnął tego dziecka, ale wcale nie chciałem go słuchać... to było silniejsze ode mnie! - łkał wstrząśnięty radny.

W głębi duszy opiekunowie Severusa rozumieli go, jednak zmartwienie o losy chłopca przytłumiło w nich wszelkie inne uczucia.

- Mówi pan, że znalazł go przy bramie zamku. Jak on mógł dostać się tam tak szybko, skoro raczkował?

- Jeśli pan pozwoli, dyrektorze - wtrącił się Phineas Nigellus. - To dziecko nie sprawiało wrażenia, jakby wybrało się na zwykły spacerek i włóczyło się wszystko jedno gdzie.

Harry'emu opadła szczęka.

- Chce pan powiedzieć, że Severus ZAMIERZAŁ wyjść na błonia?

Black uśmiechnął się z wyższością.

- Jest Ślizgonem. Zapytajcie portretów na korytarzach; nie byłbym zaskoczony, gdyby okazało się, że obrał najkrótszą możliwą drogę do wyjścia.

- Jest niemowlęciem, Phineasie - delikatnie zwrócił mu uwagę Dumbledore, chociaż ton jego głosu sugerował głównie zmartwienie. - Tak małe dzieci nie robią niczego celowo.

- Możecie mi nie wierzyć. - Szyderczo wykrzywił wargi. - Ale ja potrafię rozpoznać ślizgoński błysk w czyichś oczach i jestem przekonany, że ten malec wymknął się zupełnie świadomie!

Harry bez dłuższego zastanowienia wyszedł z gabinetu, zbiegł po schodach i zatrzymał się na korytarzu.

- Widzieliście może dziecko? Raczkujące niemowlę? - spytał pierwszych z brzegu obrazów.

- Cały czas próbowaliśmy wam o tym powiedzieć - odparł naburmuszony młody mężczyzna. - Tak, raczkował tędy, ze sporą determinacją. Powiedziałbym, że kierował się do głównej bramy zamku.

Gdy Gryfon wrócił do gabinetu, dyrektor nie musiał pytać, co udało mu się ustalić. Wyraz twarzy powiedział mu wszystko.

- Uciekł, nieprawdaż? - Stary czarodziej bezwładnie opadł na kanapę. - Ale DLACZEGO? Czy też rzucono na niego klątwę? _Imperius_...

Nastolatek pokręcił głową przecząco, ale nie wszedł dyrektorowi w słowo.

- Prędzej Snape odzyskał dorosły umysł i był w drodze do lochów, aby się tam ukryć - stwierdził z namysłem - kiedy został porwany. Co zrobi Voldemort?

W końcu uzyskali odpowiedzi na swoje pytania. Harry, który przyglądał się mapie, podczas gdy Dumbledore starał się wymyślić jakiś plan, zauważył, że na skraju Zakazanego Lasu pojawił się Lucjusz Malfoy i Severus Snape. Zeskoczył z krzesła, ale zaraz potem zobaczył, że Malfoy znowu znikł z mapy, zostawiwszy Snape'a przy chatce Hagrida.

- Chodźmy, chodźmy! On wrócił!

Kolejny raz we dwóch biegli korytarzami zamku, kierując się ku wyjściu. Bez wątpienia mieli na ten dzień dość gimnastyki.

*******

Cholerny Lucjusz. Żeby go tak zostawić pod drzwiami. Pod drzwiami Hagrida, co więcej. Co za upokorzenie. Zupełnie jakby był butelką mleka.

Ach. No cóż. Potter też się pewnie tak czuł po tym, jak go zostawili na schodkach. Nieważne. Musiał się wydostać poza tarcze ochronne i sprawdzić, czy wciąż potrafi się aportować. Na czworakach przedzierał się przez las, ale był zmęczony, a po ściółce raczkowało się znacznie trudniej niż po gładkich posadzkach zamku. Co gorsza słyszał za sobą szybko zbliżające się kroki.

- SEVERUSIE!

Albus. Nie, nie, nie wróci tam. Nie mógł mu spojrzeć w twarz, nie teraz, błagam...

- Severusie!

Harry też? Czy ten chłopak nie byłby znacznie szczęśliwszy, gdyby pozbył się znienawidzonego nauczyciela?

Pełzł dalej, czując jednak, że pościg jest coraz bliżej. Nagle został podniesiony z ziemi.

- Severusie, dziecko - dyszał Dumbledore, tuląc go mocno - dlaczego uciekałeś? Ciiii, wszystko w porządku, jesteś w domu, cały i zdrowy.

- Panie dyrektorze... - Harry ostrożnie wyciągnął go ze zbyt mocnego uścisku. Dobry chłopiec! - On krwawi. Powinniśmy wrócić i opatrzyć mu dłonie i kolana.

Gryfon posadził sobie niemowlę na biodrze i cała trójka powlokła się z powrotem do gabinetu Dumbledore'a. Albus wydawał się być w lekkim szoku, więc po dotarciu do jego komnat to Harry zajął się przygotowaniem wody, bandaży i maści. Był też na tyle mądry, że nie usadowił dziecka na kolanach starego czarodzieja, tylko położył je na przewijaku.

Dopiero wtedy Severus zauważył, że twarda podłoga przetarła jego spodnie na wylot i całkiem poważnie podrapała kolana i dłonie. Właśnie zaczęły go piec, więc kilka razy pociągnął nosem. Nastolatek na szczęście błyskawicznie oczyścił otarcia, po czym nałożył na nie maść.

- Znęcali się nad tobą - powiedział nagle Mistrz Eliksirów, wciąż bardziej gaworząc niż mówiąc - dlatego wiesz, jak opatrywać zranienia. Dlatego jesteś tak szybki i zwinny.

Harry uśmiechał się do niego, nie zrozumiawszy ani słowa, ale dla nauczyciela nie miało to znaczenia. Teraz rozumiał go lepiej.

Po dłuższej chwili zabandażowane i ubrane w czystą odzież niemowlę zostało posadzone na kanapie obok dyrektora, który w międzyczasie zdołał dojść do siebie. Starszy pan wziął twarzyczkę chłopca w dłonie.

- Severusie... mamy wiele do omówienia, ale najpierw... Czy ty nas rozumiesz, dziecko? Czy zachowałeś swój dorosły umysł?

Albus wiedział! Wiedział i teraz wszystko się skończy. Przez moment rozważał zignorowanie pytania i zachowanie się jak na niemowlę przystało, lecz niestety nigdy nie potrafił kłamać, patrząc w te niebieskie oczy. Powoli i wyraźnie skinął głową, po czym skierował wzrok na podłogę.

Zanim zdążył się zorientować, co się dzieje, porwały go w górę silne ramiona. Zadrżał, wczepiając palce w siwą brodę. Dyrektor tulił go i kołysał, całował jego czarne włosy i uspokajająco szeptał do ucha. W końcu rozluźnił uścisk, ale nadal trzymał go na kolanach.

- Czy... czy chce pan, żebym wyszedł? - spytał cicho pobladły na twarzy Harry.

- Nie, Potter, możesz zostać - odparł Severus, kręcąc głową. Chłopiec zrozumiał gest i uśmiechnął się nieco nerwowo.

Czy Albus był bardzo zły?

*******

Dyrektor obejmował dziecko... nie, właściwie nie dziecko. Jego Mistrza Eliksirów w dziecięcym ciele. Czarne oczy nareszcie znowu na niego spojrzały, tym razem z niepokojem i strachem. Uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Czy celowo uciekłeś, Severusie?

Skinął krótko. Albus czuł się nieco dziwnie, prowadząc poważną rozmowę z takim maleństwem. Które w dodatku miało bardzo ograniczone możliwości odpowiadania.

- Dlaczego, mój chłopcze? - spytał z nutą desperacji w głosie. - Co zrobiliśmy źle? Czy skrzywdziliśmy cię w jakiś sposób?

Severus najpierw skinął, potem pokręcił głową, a na końcu chwycił szatę dyrektora i zaczął pociągać nosem. Najwyraźniej, sądząc po jego zachowaniu, jego dorosły umysł nie był w stanie całkowicie panować nad dziecięcymi odruchami.

Harry wstał.

- Mam pomysł - powiedział i wyszedł. Po chwili wrócił, niosąc duży notatnik i gruby ołówek. - Może spróbuje pan pisać? Wielkimi literami.

Mistrz Eliksirów zabrał się do pracy. Dumbledore trzymał notatnik, żeby leżał nadal w tym samym miejscu.

Było mu trudno - małe, pulchne dłonie nie miały ochoty współpracować - lecz ostatecznie udało mu się wyrysować słowa, które od biedy można było odczytać.

BAEM SIE

PRASAM

- Bałeś się? Mnie? - upewnił się przerażony dyrektor. - Ale dlaczego?

Niemowlę zagryzło górną wargę.

- Bo bał się pan, że nienawidzimy pana jako dorosłego? Że nie pozwolimy panu znowu dorosnąć? - zasugerował nastolatek w nagłym przebłysku natchnienia.

Severus pociągnął nosem, skinął głową i w końcu, ku własnemu wstydowi, zalał się łzami.

Albus przygarnął go do siebie i przytulił, delikatnie gładząc po pleckach.

- Ciiii, mój chłopczyku, ciiii. Wszystko jest w porządku. Moje biedne, wystraszone dzieciątko, powinienem był zgadnąć, że chodzi o coś podobnego. Te kilka ostatnich dni musiało być dla ciebie ciężkie, hm?

Mistrz Eliksirów trzymał się go mocno, z twarzą wtuloną w jego ramię, zbyt zawstydzony, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy. Ciepłe dłonie uspokajały go, łagodny głos tłumił jego obawy, ale mimo to nadal się bał. Nie wspominając już o tym, że obaj opiekunowie wiedzieli teraz, że cały czas był dorosły, kiedy kąpali go, pielęgnowali, bawili się z nim... i gdy płakał. Potter na pewno nie da mu teraz żyć. Jak mógł być tak głupi i pozwolić chłopakowi zostać?

Nagle zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że dyrektor trzyma go w ramionach i kołysze, jakby był dzieckiem, na jakie wyglądał. Zaczął protestować.

- Cicho, malutki. Należy ci się bura, którą właśnie mam ci zamiar dać. Nie ruszaj się i słuchaj uważnie.

Pogłaskał dziecko po miękkim policzku. Severus spojrzał na niego, wyraźnie spodziewając się ostrej reprymendy, a może nawet obietnicy ukarania, gdy osiągnie odpowiedni wiek.

- Kiedy stałeś się dzieckiem, myśleliśmy, że jesteś niemowlęciem w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu. Oczywiście, patrząc wstecz, widzę teraz, jak bardzo starałeś się na początku przekazać nam prawdę. Jesteś niesamowicie słodkim maleństwem, Severusie... nie krzyw się tak, takie dąsanie jeszcze dodaje ci uroku. Jedyne, o czym mogłem myśleć, to że dostałem bardzo wyjątkową szansę kochania cię i troszczenia się o ciebie, na co w żadnym przypadku byś mi nie pozwolił jako dorosły. Miałem nadzieję - westchnął - że będę mógł dać ci choć trochę dzieciństwa, którego nigdy nie miałeś. Martwiłem się i oczywiście chciałem, żebyś znowu był dorosły, ale dopóki niczego nie mogłem z tym zrobić, pragnąłem, abyś czuł się szczęśliwy i kochany. Mogłem zachowywać się w stosunku do ciebie inaczej, niż kiedy byłeś dorosły, jednak moje uczucia się nie zmieniły, mój chłopczyku. Naturalnie znowu dorośniesz i mam nadzieję, jeśli mi wybaczysz, że ta rzadka okazja pozwoli ci zaakceptować opiekę i miłość, gdy już Filius znajdzie i rzuci przeciwzaklęcie.

Mistrz Eliksirów trzymał Albusa za palec, a z każdą chwilą trwania kazania napływało do jego oczu coraz więcej łez.

- Siam - wykrztusił wreszcie, kiedy stary czarodziej skończył mówić.

- Dziękuję ci, drogie dziecko. - Pocałował niemowlę w główkę. - Sądzę, że przyda się tobie drzemka, nieprawdaż? Przegapiłeś swoją godzinę popołudniowego snu, a wciąż masz to dziecięce ciałko.

Nauczyciel znowu wykrzywił twarz i powiedział coś, co Harry uznał za niewątpliwie zasługujące na szlaban... gdyby nie to, że gaworzenie uczyniło wypowiedź kompletnie niezrozumiałą. Dumbledore najwyraźniej również pojął sens "słów" malucha.

- Uważam też, że powinieneś dokładniej się sobie przyjrzeć, Severusie - stwierdził. Wziął chłopca na ręce i zaniósł go do lustra.

- Aaaaaach... Jakie śliczne maleństwo - zachwyciło się zwierciadło. - Uśmiechnij się do mnie, słoneczko.

Severus wytrzeszczył oczy. To miał być on? Jego ojciec zawsze nazywał go cherlawym, brzydkim bachorem.

Być może powinien podziękować Albusowi za opiekę - wcale nie był cherlawy. Owszem, nie był przesadnie dużym dzieckiem, ale niemowlęcy tłuszczyk w odpowiednich miejscach miał.

Jego włosy były stosunkowo długie, jak na ten wiek, i przy uszach zaczynały się kręcić. Były miękkie i jedwabiste. Jeden kosmyk z tyłu głowy uparcie odstawał.

Lecz największym zaskoczeniem okazał się nos. Wyciągnął rączkę i dotknął go, wzbudzając lekkie rozbawienie w dwójce opiekunów i lustrze. Był niewielki, prawdopodobnie zupełnie prosty, chociaż trudno to było ocenić przy tak małym nosku, i nie sprawiał wrażenia, żeby w przyszłości miał być haczykowaty, już po tym, jak kilkakrotnie został złamany przez ojca i szkolnych kolegów.

- No-os - wydukał.

- Tak, ładny, prawda? - Dumbledore poklepał go palcem. - Jedynie twoja niska samoocena powstrzymywała cię przed pozwoleniem Poppy na naprawienie tych uszkodzeń, dziecko. Twój nos został złamany tak wcześnie, że nigdy nie widziałeś, jak naprawdę wygląda twoja twarz. Tak często wybijano ci zęby, że to też w niczym nie pomogło. Naturalnie, obecnie masz tylko dwa ząbki, więc nie jestem w stanie pokazać ci, jak byś wyglądał, gdyby Poppy je wyprostowała.

Otworzył usta. Tak, Albus miał rację. Dwa małe zęby w dolnej szczęce były wszystkim, czym mógł się poszczycić. Westchnął głęboko.

- Chodźmy, musisz odpocząć po tym pełnym wrażeń dniu. Cieszę się, że wróciłeś cały i zdrowy. Kiedy dorośniesz, opowiesz, co się dokładnie wydarzyło.

Dyrektor zaniósł go do przewijaka i położył. Mistrz Eliksirów odwrócił wzrok. Zakłopotanie wróciło z jeszcze większą siłą, teraz, kiedy Dumbledore już wiedział, że on wciąż był dorosły.

Stary czarodziej uśmiechnął się ciepło.

- Dziecko, może przypominasz sobie, że zajmowałem się tobą parę razy w czasie pierwszej wojny?

Harry okazał mu miłosierdzie i nie podszedł bliżej, a Albus szybko go przebrał. Severus spojrzał ponuro na swoje łóżeczko. Po wyczerpującym dniu i późniejszej burzy uczuć naprawdę nie chciał zostać sam. Dyrektor bez wątpienia nie będzie już mu dogadzał.

Gdy został włożony za szczebelki, posłusznie położył się i niezręcznie naciągnął na siebie kocyk, odwracając się do ściany, aby ukryć łzy, znowu płynące po policzkach. Czekał na odgłos zamykanych drzwi.

Zamiast tego poczuł dłoń głaszczącą go po włosach.

- Nie zamierzam cię tak po prostu zostawić, Severusie. - Duże ręce ściągnęły z niego kocyk, po czym starannie na powrót otuliły dziecko miękką dzianiną. - Jutro rano Filius złoży raport dotyczący jego poszukiwań i dowiemy się, czy będziemy mogli oddać ci utracone lata, dobrze? Ale teraz śpij, mój zmęczony chłopczyku.

Łagodne nucenie i ciepła dłoń gładząca go po plecach były ostatnim, co zarejestrował Severus, zanim zaskakująco spokojnie zasnął.

* * *

**----------------------------------**

KONIEC  
rozdziału piątego

**----------------------------------**

* * *

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednimi rozdziałami. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk Review this Story / Chapter - wystarczy go nadusić, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i nadusić przycisk pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy._

_**Akame**__ Cieszę się, że lubisz moje tłumaczenia. Ja też je lubię ;-). O tym fanfiku więcej już nie napiszę, bo do końca naprawdę blisko (tak, tak, ta historia ma tylko siedem rozdziałów...), więc sama się niedługo wszystkiego dowiesz. A że zachowanie Śmierciożerców było zabójcze... Cóż, taka to opowieść, trochę w krzywym zwierciadle. Przynajmniej jeśli o Voldemorta i Śmierciożerców chodzi - to z pewnością._

_**A Girl**__ Bardzo dobrze! Cieszy mnie to._

_**Anula93**__ Faktycznie, wcześniej można było nie zrozumieć, dlaczego Severus wolał pozostać z Voldemortem niż wracać do Hogwartu. Ale teraz, mam nadzieję, wszystko już jasne? Chociaż płeć osobników, trzymających go przy piersi, też pewnie była na rzeczy ;-). Och, nie, w wakacje z pewnością nie będę miała więcej czasu; dla mnie letnie miesiące to taki sam czas pracy jak (prawie) cały rok. Dopiero kiedy człowiek zaczyna pracować, dwanaście miesięcy z naprawdę małymi przerwami na urlop, zaczyna doceniać wolność, którą miał chodząc do szkoły... Ale do końca roku szkolnego powinnam skończyć tłumaczenie tego fika i może nawet zabrać się za kolejny tekst Laume - tym razem nie o odmładzaniu, ale równie dobry._

_**sandwich**__ Hm... Pomijając nawet fakt, że to nie jest Snarry (Snarry to tekst o homoseksualnych stosunkach między Snape'em a Harrym; tu tego na szczęście [ze względu na wiek postaci] nie uświadczymy), to rzeczywiście, podobnych tekstów po polsku jest bardzo mało. Ale będzie więcej, jak tylko zacznę tłumaczyć kolejny tego typu tekst Laume. Za jakieś... cztery miesiące chyba. Jak dobrze pójdzie. Cieszę się, że Ci się podoba zarówno fanfik, jak i mój przekład, no i że zyskałam kolejną stałą czytelniczkę. To bardzo miłe._

_**Danta7**__ Dobrze powiedziane: miał okazję napluć Voldemortowi w twarz i wyjść z tego cało. Faktycznie, życiowa okazja, aż szkoda nie skorzystać :-D. Czasu za dużo nie mam, weny jeszcze mniej (na szczęście przy tłumaczeniach nie jest aż tak ważna), ale staram się jak mogę._

_**Klio**__ Wcale nie są mi potrzebne jakieś szczególnie długie komentarze - ważne jest dla mnie zdanie czytelników, wrażenie, jakie wywarł na nich tekst, ewentualne błędy i niedociągnięcia. Komentarz może być dowolnie krótki albo dowolnie długi i praktycznie w dowolnej formie - jak komu w duszy gra. Za każdy jestem wdzięczna. Ja również uwielbiam fiki z tymi postaciami, a tłumaczyć (i pisać) mi się chce tym bardziej, im więcej widzę komentarzy pod tekstem. Nie, oczywiście, że to nie jest żadna sugestia... ;-)_

_**Parricida**__ Owszem, teksty Laume dość często budzą podobne uczucia. Szczególnie te ze zdziecinniałym Severusem - Albus ma w nich dość często sporo za uszami, chociaż zwykle nieświadomie. Snape i czerwono-złote klocki... rzeczywiście, to się może przyśnić. Szkoda, że ja zwykle nie mam potterowskich snów :-(._

_**Itheanil**__ Dobrze, dobrze, jest więcej. O wiele więcej już nie będzie, ale zawsze jeszcze trochę. Miło mi, że tak Ci się ten tekst podoba. Jak się - i komentarze - pozbieram, przekażę wszystko autorce. Pewnie się ucieszy jeszcze bardziej niż ja. W końcu ja tylko przekładam, pomysł i ogromny wkład w wykonanie należy do Laume. Cieszę się jednak, że przekład też Wam odpowiada. Pracuje się nad tym tekstem bardzo przyjemnie, więc dla mnie to również niezła zabawa._


	6. Rozdział szósty

_**oryginał:**__Beware of Foolish Wandwaving__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Laume__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

**------------------------------**

Rozdział szósty

**------------------------------**

* * *

Harry po cichu obserwował interakcje między dyrektorem a odmłodzonym Mistrzem Eliksirów. Był zdumiony, że Snape nie wydawał się gniewać na swego najmniej lubianego ucznia. Dopuszczał jednak możliwość, że profesor po prostu czeka, aż znowu będzie dorosły.

Wycofał się nieco bardziej na środek pokoju, gdy Dumbledore wziął dziecko na ręce i wygłosił na poły surową przemowę. Malec sprawiał wrażenie wzruszonego i Gryfon doszedł do wniosku, że gdyby wobec niego ktoś zachował się jak pełen miłości ojciec, sam też byłby podobnie rozemocjonowany.

- Nie bądź zazdrosny, Harry - mruknął do siebie. - Dumbledore jest tatą Snape'a. Nie twoim. Widocznie nie chce być twoim, bo inaczej nie zostawiłby cię u Dursleyów. Ciesz się szczęściem Severusa. On najwyraźniej też nie miał przyjemnego dzieciństwa, więc przyda mu się kochający opiekun.

Usłyszawszy odpowiedź niemowlęcia, odkaszlnął lekko. Oczywiście tylko po to, żeby oczyścić drogi oddechowe. Niespiesznie opuścił kwatery dyrektora, kiedy stary czarodziej kładł Mistrza Eliksirów do łóżeczka.

Na korytarzu wpadł na wciąż roztrzęsionego radnego.

- Czy... czy wszystko jest w porządku? - spytał mężczyzna drżącym głosem.

- Tak, proszę pana, wszystko dobrze się skończyło, proszę się nie martwić - uspokoił go. - Obawiam się jednak, że pana koledzy nadal czekają...

- Nie, wrócili do domów, kiedy okazało się, że nie mamy właściwie o czym rozmawiać. Zdaje się, że to pan Malfoy zebrał nas tutaj. Och! Muszę wnieść przeciwko niemu oskarżenie!

- Na wiele to się zda... - mruknął chłopak pod nosem.

- Wiem - odparł radny poważnie - ale to, że tak często udaje mu się unikać odpowiedzialności, nie znaczy jeszcze, że mamy mu na to pozwalać. Czuję się okropnie: to biedne dziecko...

- Gdy będzie pan wnosił oskarżenie... czy mógłby pan... no wie pan... nie ujawniać, że byłem w zamku podczas przerwy świątecznej?

Mężczyzna pomachał ręką.

- Nie ma problemu. Dyrektor pozwolił na twój pobyt tutaj, a gdyby to nie wystarczyło, to osobiście napiszę oświadczenie, że moją zgodę też miałeś. Myślę, że rada powinna mniej interesować się wnikaniem w detale i skupić raczej na ważniejszych kwestiach. No cóż, muszę wrócić do domu i odpocząć. Może po drodze wstąpię na chwilę do Świętego Munga, aby się upewnić, że ta ohydna klątwa zniknęła w całości...

- Dobry pomysł - poparł Harry. - Dobranoc panu.

Przespacerował się do kuchni na krótką kolację, a potem poszedł do gryfońskiej wieży. Większą część wieczora spędził w pokoju wspólnym, ponuro wpatrując się w ogień na kominku.

*******

Następnego ranka sumiennie powlókł się do komnat Dumbledore'a, gdzie okazało się, że dziecko wciąż jeszcze śpi, a dyrektor akurat je śniadanie.

- Witaj, Harry. - Stary czarodziej błysnął oczami. - Brakowało mi cię na wczorajszej kolacji.

Chłopiec zarumienił się po czubki uszu.

- Myślałem... cóż, był pan potrzebny profesorowi Snape'owi i cała sytuacja była taka trochę prywatna...

Gospodarz uśmiechnął się z lekka.

- Na twoim miejscu nie martwiłbym się za bardzo, Harry. On nie chciał wczoraj, żebyś wyszedł; to dobrze wróży na przyszłość. A to, co odkryliśmy, wiele wyjaśnia, nieprawdaż? Dlaczego nalegał, abym to ja go przewijał i kąpał...

Gryfon wzruszył ramionami.

- To musiało być dla niego okropne, proszę pana, czuć się tak bezradnym. Strasznie jest, gdy próbuje się coś powiedzieć ludziom, a nikt tego nie rozumie.

Severus, którego obudziło wejście Harry'ego, po cichu słuchał słów ucznia. Młody czarodziej rozumiał jego problemy o wiele lepiej, niż można było oczekiwać, miał znacznie lepsze wyczucie, niż to, o które Mistrz Eliksirów mógł podejrzewać jakiegokolwiek Gryfona. Z tym, że ostatnie zdanie dotyczyło raczej samego chłopca, nie Severusa.

Dumbledore wydawał się tego nie zauważyć.

- Tak, prawdopodobnie był bardzo sfrustrowany. Nie jestem całkiem pewny, jak na ciebie zareaguje, ale mimo to uważam, że powinieneś zostać. Wyjmę go teraz z łóżeczka i zajmę się nim, a ty może zjesz w tym czasie śniadanie?

Chwilę później nad łóżeczkiem Mistrza Eliksirów pojawił się wyciągający do niego ręce Albus.

- Dzień dobry, mój chłopczyku. Jesteś gotowy na kąpiel i jedzonko?

No cóż, musiał to oddać Albusowi: zawsze traktował go jak dziecko, nadal traktował go jak dziecko i bez wątpienia nie przestanie traktować go jak dziecko nawet gdy Severus znów będzie dorosły.

Mimo to wyciągnął rączki w górę. Dumbledore wziął go w ramiona i zaniósł do łazienki, gdzie przygotował dziecku kąpiel, jednocześnie je rozbierając. Potem włożył malca do wanny i podał mu myjkę.

- Może chciałbyś się sam wykąpać? - zaproponował uprzejmie.

Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał na niego z wdzięcznością, po czym zaczął się niezdarnie myć.

Dyrektor wyszedł na moment po czyste ubranka; Severus postanowił oprzeć się i cieszyć z chwili prywatności. Prawie od razu zaczął się ześlizgiwać po gładkiej ceramice. Próbował chwycić za krawędzie wanny, ale nie zdołał ich dosięgnąć swymi krótkimi rączkami. Rozpaczliwie krzyknął o pomoc tuż przed tym, jak zanurzył się pod wodą, w panice kopiąc nóżkami.

Harry pierwszy usłyszał hałas i popędził do łazienki, z Albusem zaraz za plecami. Nie tracąc czasu, Gryfon wyjął niemowlę z wanny i położył je na boku na przewijaku. Natychmiast zaczął mocno uderzać je w plecki, żeby wykrztusiło wodę. Malec zaczął kaszleć, wstrząśnięty i wyczerpany walką z żywiołem.

Otuliwszy Severusa ręcznikiem, nastolatek położył go sobie na przedramieniu twarzą w dół, tak by główka znalazła się przy jego łokciu. Kiedy Mistrz Eliksirów wyrzucił z siebie resztę wody, dostał dreszczy. Harry odwrócił go, przytulił i zaczął kołysać.

- Już wszystko w porządku, nic ci nie jest - uspokajał go. - Ciiii, jesteśmy tutaj, jesteś bezpieczny.

Powtarzał to w kółko cichym, kojącym głosem, aż dziecko przestało się trząść i, leżąc z zamkniętymi oczkami, znów głęboko oddychało. Wtedy spojrzał na trupiobladego Dumbledore'a.

- Proszę - powiedział z zakłopotaniem, podając mu niemowlę, po czym uciekł do gabinetu.

Dyrektor przygarnął Severusa, nadal zbyt wstrząśnięty, aby wykrztusić choć słowo. Wreszcie po dłuższym czasie - w ciągu którego zdenerwowany Mistrz Eliksirów nie zdobył się na protesty - Albus pogłaskał go po mokrych włosach i westchnął.

- Bardzo cię przepraszam, moje dziecko - rzekł ze skruchą. - Powinienem był pamiętać, że wciąż jeszcze masz ciałko niemowlęcia. Mogłeś... Och, Severusie! - Ponownie mocno przytulił malca.

Czuł się parszywie. Nos miał pełen wody, był przerażony. Doświadczone, chude ręce, które wyciągnęły go z wanny i jako pierwsze mu pomogły, zostały zastąpione przez silne ramiona Dumbledore'a i Mistrz Eliksirów pozwolił się obejmować. To było nawet przyjemne, w pewien dziwny sposób podnoszące na duchu po tych wszystkich dniach, kiedy stary czarodziej się nim opiekował. Ale ostatni mocny uścisk to już było stanowczo zbyt wiele. Doprawdy. Co dyrektor sobie właściwie wyobrażał!

- Albusie, puść mnie, dusisz mnie. Nic mi nie jest, puść mnie wreszcie - narzekał, zadowolony, że w powodzi dziecięcej paplaniny można było zrozumieć chociaż "Aby" i "puć".

Dumbledore zachichotał nad zdegustowanym dzieckiem. Skoro Severus marudził, to znaczyło, że doszedł do siebie.

- Przepraszam, mój chłopczyku, ale tak nas wystraszyłeś, że zamierzam cię teraz poprzytulać póki jeszcze mogę.

I to właśnie robił. Mistrz Eliksirów prawie rozpłakał się z frustracji. Wkrótce jednak uspokoił się, trochę odprężył i w końcu zauważył, że wtulił się w starego czarodzieja. Zamknął oczy. Albus niewątpliwie będzie mu o tym przypominał bez końca. Lecz na razie Severus po prostu chciał być tulony.

Dyrektor podniósł go powoli.

- Filius przyjdzie po śniadaniu, moje dziecko. Zostawię cię otulonego w ten ręcznik; ubranka tylko się podrą, gdy będziesz rosnąć.

Z niemowlęciem na rękach poszedł do pokoju, w którym Harry nakrył stół do posiłku. Gryfon wyglądał na nieco roztrzęsionego. Mistrz Eliksirów krótko skinął mu głową z uznaniem.

Dumbledore najwyraźniej nie miał ochoty go puszczać. Posadził sobie malca na kolanie, aby go nakarmić.

- Albusie, w zachowaniu względem dzieci mógłbyś śmiało rywalizować z Molly Weasley - stwierdził. Niestety gaworzenie zostało zakłócone przez łyżkę owsianki, która nagle znalazła się w jego ustach. - Do końca życia nie tknę owsianki - wymamrotał. - Nie mogę się doczekać dzisiejszej kolacji, na którą zjem piękny, soczysty stek.

Pukanie do drzwi zaanonsowało przybycie nauczyciela zaklęć. Mistrz Eliksirów musiał przyznać, że zupełnie inaczej to wyglądało, kiedy nie mógł na małego człowieczka patrzeć z góry. Dosłownie. Zresztą pomijając lekceważenie, z jakim traktował jego przesadnie pogodne usposobienie, Severus darzył Flitwicka głębokim szacunkiem. Gdy się pojedynkowali, chociaż były to jedynie przyjacielskie potyczki, starszy czarodziej porzucał radosne, dziecięce zachowanie i stawał się zabójczym przeciwnikiem.

Był też jednym z najtęższych umysłów w kraju i bez wątpienia mógł znaleźć sposób na zniwelowanie działania kombinacji czarów, z którymi nie poradził sobie Lucjusz. Nie bez powodu należał do Ravenclawu.

- Ach, Albusie, Severusie... młody Harry. - Skinął głową. - Mam dobre nowiny. Znam przeciwzaklęcie.

Pamiętając rozmowę z poprzedniego dnia, niemowlę spojrzało na Dumbledore'a błagalnie.

- Dziecko... - zrugał go dyrektor łagodnie.

Potter niespodziewanie wezwał Zgredka. Mistrz Eliksirów nie rozumiał powodu, dopóki Gryfon nie poprosił, aby skrzat dostarczył z lochów kompletny strój. Był naprawdę wdzięczny, że chłopiec o tym pomyślał.

- W porządku, Severusie. Siedź tak nieruchomo, jak tylko możesz. Zamknij oczy i spróbuj okludować umysł. Bardzo mi przykro, ale to zapewne będzie bolało. - Nauczyciel zaklęć wydawał się szczerze zasmucony.

Posłusznie oparłszy się o Dumbledore'a, poczuł bicie serca starego czarodzieja, którego uspokajający, regularny rytm pomógł mu postawić tarcze ochronne.

Usłyszał wyszeptaną inkantację i nagle odniósł wrażenie, jakby całe jego ciało eksplodowało. Nie potrafił tego inaczej opisać. W jednej eksplozji z powrotem zmienił się w dorosłego.

Albus nadal trzymał go przy piersi, kiedy Mistrz Eliksirów otwierał oczy, usiłując na nowo przyzwyczaić się do swojego ciała.

No cóż, właściwie nic mu nie było. Poza tym, że siedział na kolanach dyrektora z ręcznikiem zakrywającym strategiczne miejsca, lecz oprócz tego zupełnie nagi.

Krótko skinął Filiusowi.

- Dziękuję.

O radości wypowiadania zrozumiałych słów! Najpierw jednak chciał się cieszyć możliwością samodzielnego ubrania się i pozbycia się pieluszek. Przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję...

Szybko złapał swoje szaty, po czym udał się do łazienki, żeby je założyć. Gdy wrócił, Flitwicka już nie było, a Harry właśnie wychodził.

- Panie Potter. - Oooooch, jakże uwielbiał mieć z powrotem swój jedwabisty głos. - Panie Potter - prawie mruczał z zadowolenia. - Po lanczu chcę pana widzieć w moim biurze.

- Tak jest, proszę pana. - Chłopiec był zdecydowanie nieszczęśliwy.

Gryfon wyszedł, a Severus odwrócił się do dyrektora.

- Dziękuję ci za wszystko, Albusie - powiedział z wahaniem, przypuszczając, że powinien teraz zostawić gospodarza samego.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się smutno.

- Widzę, że będę musiał powtórzyć swoje kazanie jeszcze parę razy. Troszczę się o ciebie, Severusie, czy jesteś dorosłym, czy dzieckiem. Po prostu znacznie łatwiej było cię przytulać, kiedy byłeś niemowlęciem. A może jednak pozwoliłbyś mi...

Wyraz jego twarzy ujawniał nadzieję w stanie czystym. Mistrz Eliksirów wykrzywił usta.

- Albusie!

- Wiem, wiem - machnął ręką - żadnego dotykania.

Ciemnowłosy czarodziej z niejakim trudem przełknął ślinę.

- No cóż... jak sądzę... do takich rzeczy można się przyzwyczaić. Aplikowanych z umiarem. Jeśli ty... chcę przez to powiedzieć, że jeżeli byłbyś do tego skłonny...

Dyrektor wziął go w objęcia, śmiejąc się z radością, po czym odwrócił go w kierunku własnej sypialni i lekko popchnął.

- Masz się położyć na jakąś godzinę. Powrót do dorosłości jest męczącym procesem, a wziąwszy pod uwagę poranne wydarzenia, tym bardziej potrzebujesz odpoczynku, zanim zmyjesz głowę panu Potterowi.

- Za dużo tego zmywania nie będzie. - Ziewnął, wdrapując się na łóżko. - Dziękuję, Albusie.

- Nawet o tym nie wspominaj, mój chłopcze. - Jak zwykle irytujący Dumbledore otulił go kocem, cackając się z nim bez końca.

A on na to pozwolił. Albus miał rację: powrót do dorosłości BYŁ męczącym procesem. Nie zauważywszy kciuka, który powędrował do jego ust, przewrócił się na bok i zasnął.

* * *

**------------------------------------**

KONIEC  
rozdziału szóstego

**------------------------------------**

* * *

_Jak zwykle bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednimi rozdziałami. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk Review this Story / Chapter - wystarczy go nadusić, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i nadusić przycisk pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy._

_**Danta**__ No cóż, najwyższy czas był na to, żeby dorosły umysł Severusa wyszedł na jaw. Również uważam, że w dzieciństwie musiał być bity - w każdym razie zgodnie z tą historią. I to bicie bardzo odbiło się na jego wyglądzie. O charakterze nie wspominając... Uff, z czasem ostatnio cienko, ale staram się. Jeszcze tylko jeden rozdział... i będzie można zaczynać kolejny fik Laume._

_**A Girl**__ Ja tego nie piszę, ja to tylko tłumaczę. Niestety, że tak powiem. Bo historia jest... no cóż, słodka. Mnie takie rzeczy nie wychodzą. Ja piszę albo poważnie, albo prześmiewczo. Ale po prostu wesoło?... Cóż._

_**Klio**__ Yhm, zachowanie opiekunów, którzy wiedzą, że dziecko jest właściwie dorosłym, bywa ciekawe. Jednak, jak widać po powyższym rozdziale, może być też nieodpowiedzialne. Tak jak Severus cały czas chciał zmusić swe dziecięce ciałko do posłuszeństwa - zwykle bezskutecznie - tak Dumbledore zapomniał, że dorosły umysł to jeszcze nie wszystko. Trudno, nawet geniusze mają swoje chwile zapomnienia, prawda? Dobrze jednak, że nie skończyło się to tragicznie. Oczywiście, że długość komentarza nie jest ważna. Ważne jest, że wiem, jak Czytelnicy odbierają to, co tłumaczę. No, to co piszę też, naturalnie..._

_**Duszek_zły**__ Oj tak, słodziutki jest. Wszyscy przy nim wymiękają: Dumbledore, Harry, Voldemort, Śmierciożercy, lustro... Możliwe, że te zęby wprawiano mu z powrotem magicznie - co nie znaczy, że były one proste. Zresztą człowiek ma do 32 zębów stałych i nieco mniej mlecznych - na trochę by starczyło, gdyby je wybijać po jednym... Nie no, co ja piszę! PROSZĘ NIE WYBIJAĆ NIKOMU ZĘBÓW! No! Pewnie, że byś chciała mieć takiego Severusa. Ja też. Ale niekoniecznie chciałabym, żeby mi dorósł w pięć sekund... i zostałabym na jego (nie)łasce. Lubię go, ale... tego... raczej z daleka :-P._

_**Itheanil**__ Rzeczywiście, tłumaczę sporo, staram się też pisać własne fiki, ale poza tym (i pracą, i snem, i jedzeniem, i psem) nie zajmuję się praktycznie niczym. Więc niby mam na to czas. Ale czasem, muszę przyznać, prozaicznie mi się nie chce. Poza tym z tym czasem też różnie bywa. Ale widzę, że fiki lubimy podobne. Dostarczę Wam ich więcej, bez obaw. Z czasem._

_**Akame**__ Obie sytuacje miały dobre i złe strony. Czas, kiedy nie wiedzieli, że Severus zachował rozum i pamięć, był "wygodniejszy" dla opiekunów, a później było lepiej Severusowi. Przeważnie. Dopóki Dumbledore nie wpadł na jeden ze swoich genialnych pomysłów... "Rozbrajające pisanie Seva" dostarczyło mi nieco problemów - jak zwykle, gdy w fikach pojawia się coś, co nie jest normalnym angielskim, albo co jest, nie daj Merlinie, grą słów. Zastanawianie się, jak to właściwie przełożyć, to jest dopiero zabawa... Cóż mogę powiedzieć: ja Tobie dziękuję za komentarze. Wkładasz w nie naprawdę wiele pracy. Zresztą wszystkim komentującym jestem wdzięczna. Wasze komentarze wiele mi dają - pod różnymi względami._

_No cóż... Do przeczytania w epilogu ;-)._


	7. Epilog

_**oryginał: **__Beware of Foolish Wandwaving__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Laume__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

**--------------------**

Epilog

**--------------------**

* * *

Harry nie tknął lanczu - jego skręcony w ciasny supeł żołądek odmówił przyjęcia choćby odrobiny pokarmu. Pukając do drzwi Mistrza Eliksirów, był jednym wielkim kłębkiem nerwów.

- Wejść! - usłyszał.

Snape pochylał się nad kociołkiem. "Doprawdy" - pomyślał Gryfon - "on jest jak maszyna. Ledwie kilka godzin temu znowu stał się dorosły, a już warzy eliksiry."

- Ch... chciał mnie pan widzieć? - spytał. Jeszcze parę dni wcześniej ukryłby zdenerwowanie za bezczelnością, ale teraz, spędziwszy tyle czasu z odmłodzonym nauczycielem, nie potrafił nie szanować tego człowieka.

- Nie, Potter. Kazałem ci tu przyjść, świetnie wiedząc, że będę warzył, ponieważ nie miałem najmniejszego zamiaru cię zobaczyć. Nie bądź śmieszny. Wejdź i zamknij drzwi.

Harry usłuchał i podszedł do stołu, przy którym pracował gospodarz.

- Obierz, proszę, te suszone figi - powiedział profesor, z pewnością przez roztargnienie, podczas gdy sam mieszał w kociołku.

Chłopiec zabrał się do pracy. Po figach przyszła kolej na kilka innych składników, aż wreszcie Snape cmoknął językiem z dezaprobatą.

- Mam bardzo duże opóźnienia w przygotowywaniu eliksirów dla skrzydła szpitalnego. Przez to nieszczęsne odmłodzenie jestem daleko za harmonogramem. Panie Potter, proszę przygotować trzy kociołki, przynieść z szafy wystarczającą ilość składników na trzy porcje standardowego eliksiru uzdrawiającego i zacząć warzyć. Ja muszę to skończyć...

Po tych słowach jakby znowu zapomniał o Gryfonie. Harry nie był pewien, co o tym myśleć, ale zrobił, co mu kazano.

Nauczyciel chyba źle ocenił czas, jakiego potrzebował na ukończenie swojej pracy, bo nastolatek zdążył wszystko uwarzyć i właśnie ostrożnie studził eliksiry zaklęciem chłodzącym, kiedy profesor nareszcie do niego podszedł.

- Hmmm... - Zajrzał do kociołków. - Zadowalająco. Przelej do fiolek i włóż do tamtego pudła. Pięć punktów dla Gryffindoru za niezmarnowanie składników.

Gdy później myli ręce, Harry spojrzał na nauczyciela. Snape zachowywał się przyzwoicie, choć jednocześnie okropnie formalnie, ale młody czarodziej nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego właściwie Mistrz Eliksirów kazał mu zjawić się w lochach.

- Nasze stosunki na lekcjach nie... pozwoliły ci się rozwinąć w tej dziedzinie - zagaił profesor.

- Czy pan... czy pan nadal będzie szpiegiem? - spytał chłopiec z wahaniem.

- Nie, nie będę. Dyrektor stanowczo mi tego zabronił. Co daje mi pewne możliwości. Jedną z nich jest podszkolenie cię z eliksirów przez resztę ferii.

Harry wybałuszył oczy.

*******

- Tylko ty, Severusie, mogłeś zaproponować korepetycje zamiast zwykłego "dziękuję" - roześmiał się Dumbledore, kiedy Mistrz Eliksirów poinformował go o swoich planach.

Profesor wykrzywił usta.

- Miałbym dziękować temu chłopakowi? Albusie, doprawdy...

Dyrektor wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu i zwichrzył czarne włosy. Zarobił za to Zabójcze Spojrzenie Dziesiątego Stopnia.

- Skoro już musisz wiedzieć, zachowanie pana Pottera było przyjemną niespodzianką - przyznał nauczyciel. - A jeśli naprawdę nie chcesz, żebym wrócił do Czarnego Pana...

- Naprawdę. - Dumbledore nagle zaczął wyglądać na swoje przeszło sto lat. - Znaczna część twojego przekonania, że nie troszczyłem się o ciebie jako o dorosłego, wynikała z tego, że posłałem cię do Toma.

- Poprosiłeś mnie o to - przerwał mu Mistrz Eliksirów. - Nie zmuszałeś mnie.

- Doprawdy? Severusie, czy odnosiłeś wrażenie, że masz możliwość mi odmówić? Czy czułeś, że nie musisz się przejmować konsekwencjami, jeżeli się nie zgodzisz?

Nie odpowiedział. Dyrektor poklepał go po ramieniu ponownie odzianym w czerń.

- Mamy dwóch nowych szpiegów wśród Śmierciożerców, o czym zresztą wiesz. Z twoją pomocą jeden z nich... albo nawet obaj niebawem będą w stanie dostać się do Wewnętrznego Kręgu.

- Więc... starasz się po prostu... - zaczął Snape szyderczo, ale surowe spojrzenie Dumbledore'a przerwała mu w połowie zdania.

- Nie, Severusie. NIE. Nie staram ci się _podlizać_, czy jak chcesz to nazwać. Ja też wiele nauczyłem się w ciągu tych ostatnich dni. Na początku myślałem, że sposób, w jaki traktowaliśmy twoje dziecięce ja, będzie miał wpływ na twoje uczucia, lecz okazało się, że znacznie większy wpływ miał na moje. Podejrzewam, że wcześniej dużą część mojej miłości do ciebie powstrzymywał strach. Bałem się, że cię stracę. Opiekowanie się tobą uwolniło te uczucia i obecnie nie mam zamiaru ich ponownie blokować.

Starego czarodzieja nieco zamurowało, kiedy zobaczył, jak Severus - po raz pierwszy odkąd dyrektor Hogwartu pamiętał - szczerze się do niego uśmiechnął.

*******

- ...następnie mieszamy pięć razy w kierunku przeciwnym do ruchu wskazówek zegara i pięć razy w kierunku zgodnym z ruchem wskazówek zegara, po czym dodajemy kolejny składnik. Kto może mi podać najbardziej prawdopodobne składniki Felix Felicis?

Harry i Hermiona jednocześnie unieśli ręce. To jest Harry uniósł dłoń powoli, z wahaniem, podczas gdy ręka Hermiony wystrzeliła w górę jak na sprężynie.

- Panie Potter?

- Erm... lubczyk, warzucha albo krwawnik kichawiec wyjaśniałyby przesadną pewność siebie, która jest efektem ubocznym zbyt częstego stosowania?

- Dokładnie. Chce pani coś dodać, panno Granger?

Lekcja toczyła się dalej i nawet Neville zdołał zarobić kilka punktów za stosunkowo dobrze uwarzony eliksir.

- Profesor Snape się zmienił - zauważyła Hermiona po zajęciach. - Szczególnie wobec ciebie, Harry. Jest kulturalny.

Chłopiec uśmiechnął się szeroko. Severus był więcej niż tylko kulturalny, kiedy byli sami albo w towarzystwie dyrektora. Prawie mogli stwierdzić, że są w przyjacielskich stosunkach. Profesor zaproponował, że będzie go uczył, i Gryfon się zgodził. Severus mógł już nie być szpiegiem, ale z całą pewnością świetnie znał strategię Voldemorta i jego sposób myślenia.

- Nawet się nie boję przyszłotygodniowych egzaminów - stwierdził Neville z uśmiechem. - Myślę, że tym razem dobrze mi pójdzie.

- To świetnie, Neville - powiedział z lekka przygnębiony Harry. Rok szkolny miał się ku końcowi, więc chłopiec wkrótce będzie musiał wrócić do Dursleyów.

- Panie Potter.

Na dźwięk głosu Snape'a zatrzymali się i odwrócili.

- Proszę na słowo.

- Idźcie, spotkamy się później w bibliotece - machając ręką, pożegnał się z przyjaciółmi.

Nauczyciel zaprowadził go do swego biura.

- Usiądź.

Złożył dłonie i zamyślił się na chwilę, nie wiedząc, jak zacząć.

- Rok szkolny kończy się niebawem - oświadczył w końcu.

- Tak, to prawda - zgodził się Gryfon uprzejmie.

- Nie zapomniałem o tym, co mi powiedziałeś podczas ferii gwiazdkowych - Severus patrzył mu prosto w oczy - i przeprowadziłem później dyskretne śledztwo. Twoi krewni są godni pogardy.

Harry zapadł się w krzesło.

- Wiem - wyszeptał. - Ale co mogę na to poradzić? Mówiłem ludziom, gdy byłem mały, i nie wierzyli mi. Kiedy znalazłem się tutaj, bez końca prosiłem, żeby mnie do nich nie odsyłali, lecz nikt nie słuchał ani nie zapytał dlaczego. Mówiono mi tylko, że mam się bardziej starać dogadać się z nimi. Nikt mnie nie słucha.

- Sugeruję, abyś powiedział o tym dyrektorowi. Nie tylko o tym, że nie chcesz tam wracać, ale też jakie masz powody.

- To nic nie da. - Chłopiec pokręcił głową. - Tam jestem najbezpieczniejszy.

- Z uwagi na ochronę przez krew? Nie. Biorąc pod uwagę sposób, w jaki jesteś tam traktowany, wysoce nieprawdopodobne jest, żeby tarcze działały nawet gdyby w żyłach Czarnego Pana NIE płynęła twoja krew. Poza tym Ministerstwo wie, gdzie mieszkają twoi krewni, a Czarny Pan ma tam szpiegów. Od dawna doskonale wie, gdzie można cię znaleźć w czasie wakacji, i tylko wiara w te nieszczęsne osłony go powstrzymuje. Ale kiedyś dowie się, że one są nieskuteczne.

Harry zbladł i wreszcie dał się przekonać do rozmowy z dyrektorem.

*******

- Jestem pewny, że nie jest aż tak źle, mój chłopcze. Twoi krewni może nie przepadają za magią...

Gryfon zagryzł wargę i posłał nauczycielowi pełne poczucia porażki spojrzenie, które wyrażało wyraźne: "Mówiłem panu. Nikt nie będzie słuchał."

- Jeżeli choć odrobinę bardziej postarasz się dojść z nimi do porozumienia... - kontynuował stary czarodziej.

- ALBUSIE! - Snape uderzył dłońmi w blat biurka. - Ty go w ogóle NIE SŁUCHASZ!

Wstrząśnięty dyrektor aż zaniemówił.

Za to Severus miał wiele do powiedzenia.

- Harry właśnie tobie powiedział, jak ci jego krewni (i używam tego określenia, żeby się nie wyrażać) go traktują, a ty w okrężny sposób nazwałeś go po prostu kłamcą! Kim ty jesteś, Ritą Skeeter? Przeprowadziłem własne dochodzenie i okazało się, że Dursleyowie nie nadają się na opiekunów złotej rybki, a co dopiero dzieci! Dowiedziałem się również, że Minerwa ostrzegała cię przed nimi w noc, gdy zostawiłeś tam Harry'ego, a ty WCIĄŻ nie masz zamiaru go wysłuchać. On. Tam. Nie. Wróci.

- Severusie, mój chłopcze, tarcze ochronne...

- ...są bezużyteczne. Dursleyowie nie zaakceptowali go jako członka rodziny, więc Harry nigdy nie nazywał tego miejsca "domem". Nie wspominając juz o tym, że Czarny Pan obecnie ma tę samą krew i prawdopodobnie mógłby po prostu tam wejść przez frontowe drzwi. Jednak gdyby nawet osłony działały, sposób, w jaki chłopiec jest tam traktowany jest tak niewłaściwy, że ataku z zewnątrz, przed którym mogłyby go chronić tarcze i członkowie Zakonu, można się mniej obawiać niż niebezpieczeństwa czyhającego wewnątrz tych ścian.

Harry wlepił wzrok w dywan, wiedząc, że gdyby teraz spojrzał na dyrektora, stary czarodziej zostałby zalany wspomnieniami o tym, jak źle był traktowany.

- Jesteś za bardzo przekonany, że wszyscy troszczą się o dzieci tak jak ty, Albusie - mówił dalej Mistrz Eliksirów ze smutkiem i zmęczeniem w głosie. - Nie potrafisz sobie wyobrazić, że ktokolwiek mógłby być w stanie zrobić dziecku krzywdę. Z jednej strony jest to godne podziwu, ale z drugiej czyni cię ślepym na krzywdę tych, których warunki wychowania nie są doskonałe. - Głęboko zaczerpnął powietrza. - Nad Harrym się znęcano, Albusie. Nade mną się znęcano. Próbowaliśmy ci o tym powiedzieć wiele razy, a w odpowiedzi dostawaliśmy puste frazesy i polecenie powrotu do "domu". Dość tego. Harry zostaje tutaj.

Płynące po policzkach tego zawsze przerażającego, opanowanego nauczyciela łzy zaskoczyły Harry'ego.

Dumbledore wstał i łagodnie przytulił młodszego czarodzieja.

- Przepraszam, Severusie.

Wypuścił Mistrza Eliksirów z uścisku i usiadł obok Harry'ego.

- Czy naprawdę jest tak źle? - spytał łagodnie.

- Tak - odparł chłopiec. Nagle poczuł, że jego twarz też jest mokra od łez.

Dyrektor objął go ramieniem.

- Chcecie, żebym walczył w waszych bitwach, ale nie zamierzacie walczyć o mnie - powiedział smutno. - Nawet nie słuchacie. Nie chcę wracać do Dursleyów.

- Zostaniesz ze mną w te wakacje - uciął zdecydowanie Severus. - W ten czy inny sposób. Jeśli problemem jest to, że nie jestem twoim opiekunem, spróbuję cię adoptować.

Spojrzały na nich błyszczące niebieskie oczy i obaj zgodnie jęknęli.

*******

- Cześć, Ron! Cześć, Hermiono! Do zobaczenia wkrótce... mam nadzieję! Nie zapomnijcie przysyłać sów!

Rudy chłopak i brązowowłosa dziewczyna machali do niego jak szaleni z okna wagonu.

- Cześć, Harry! Przyjemnych wakacji!

Gryfon uśmiechnął się szeroko, przez ramię zerkając na mroczną postać, która stała niedaleko peronu.

- Jestem pewien, że takie właśnie będą - powiedział do siebie.

* * *

**--------------------**

KONIEC

**--------------------**

* * *

_Jak zwykle b__ardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednimi rozdziałami. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk Review this Story / Chapter - wystarczy go nadusić, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i nadusić przycisk pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy._

_**Anula93**__ Krótkie, to prawda - dlatego tak lubię je tłumaczyć :-P. Znacznie lepiej tłumaczy mi się krótkie rozdziały, nad którymi usiądę i w przeciągu kilku godzin przełożę je całe, niż długie, gdzie jeden dzień nie starczy na przetłumaczenie całości. Wolę zacząć i skończyć za jednym zamachem, niż męczyć się tygodniami. Bo czasem się męczę, muszę przyznać. Na szczęście nie nad tekstami Laume - a przynajmniej nie nad tymi, którymi zajmowałam się dotychczas. Zobaczymy, jak pójdzie z kolejnymi. Racja, ten tekst jest słodki. Ale ja takie lubię. Dla mnie nie jest zbyt słodki, tylko odpowiednio słodki; a to ważne, bo chociaż lubię słodycze, to nie wszystkie i za przesadnie słodkimi nie przepadam. Wiadomo jednak: rzecz gustu. Faktem jest, że nie ma opowiadania, które podobałoby się wszystkim. Co znakomicie, jako autorka i tłumaczka, widzę po swoich "dziełach"._

_**A Girl**__ Przetłumaczyłam dalej. I skończyłam. Teraz chyba będziesz się musiała przerzucić na inne teksty... ;-)_

_**Klio**__ Jak (nie) sugerowałaś, tak masz. Tak się złożyło. Ale kolejne aktualizacje powinny nadejść wkrótce. Co do "okludowania", to tłumaczenie tego pojęcia czerpie bezpośrednio z oryginału" po angielsku "oklumencja" to "occlumency", zaś czasownik od tego słowa brzmi w oryginale "occlude" - dlatego przekładam go jako "okludować", a nie "oklumować". Nie wiem, skąd ta różnica w języku angielskim, ale tsk to już jest. Cieszę się, że "Strzeż się głupiego wymachiwania różdżką" przypadło Ci do gustu i zapraszam do lektury kolejnych tłumaczeń / moich fanfików. Może wśród nich znajdziesz kolejne opowiadania dla siebie._

_**sandwich**__ Taaak... Też jestem ciekawa, czy Severus wyprostuje sobie nos i zęby. Autorka nie dała nam o tym przeczytać, więc możemy sobie tylko wyobrazić. Myślę, że spokojnie możemy założyć, iż samotność Harry'ego w rzeczy samej ukoiły ramiona jego nauczyciela... opiekuna... może wręcz przybranego ojca? Znając Dumbledore'a, pewnie to ostatnie też. I dobrze. Obu im się to przyda._

_Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze - przeszłe i przyszłe - polecając jednocześnie inne moje tłumaczenia i własne fanfiki. Do przeczytania gdzie indziej._


End file.
